Entrevista
by Ceci22
Summary: Despues de mucha insistencia Ryoma decide dar una entrevista
1. Chapter 1

En un día que se supone que es muy normal, estaba en la cancha Ryoma Echizen entrenando, el ya era un joven de 24 años que en su rostro se podía ver que sus facciones no eran de un niño y su estatura también lo demostraba, ya que no era el pequeñín que de 12 años, ahora el tenista profesional más importante de todo el mundo, cuando llegan 4 personas que no le agradaban para nada, uno era su manager, dos eran camarógrafos y la ultima era la periodista.

Cual era la razón, después de mucho tiempo insistiendo su manager, lo convenció de hacer la entrevista tan odiosa para él, nuevo aunque más que convencerlo lo amenazo aunque el no le interesaba las amenazas del manager, llamado Joe, no pudo poner mas pretextos cuando este le dijo que si accedía a esa entrevista le iban a pagar muy bien, pero eso no le importaba a Ryoma, pero cuando Joe le dijo que ellos estaban tratando de averiguar su vida privada para que accediera a la entrevista, así poder chantajearlo, porque de su vida fuera de las canchas no se sabía mucho. Por esta vez Ryoma tuvo que acceder para que no llegaran a esas personas que él no quería que se vieran involucradas en la televisión.

Aunque eso no quitaba que estuviera molesto por tener que dar la odiosa entrevista, claro está que el advirtió a Joe que no hablaría de su vida fuera de las canchas, solo cosas que ya se sabían, que eran muy pocas por lo demás.

Ahora frente a la cámara trataba de mantenerse tranquilo.

Estamos hoy con el gran tenista número 1 del mundo Ryoma Echizen.

-Hola muy buenos días, muchas gracias por acceder a esta entrevista.

Hola- cortante como siempre Ryoma

Dígame Ryoma que se siente ser número uno mundial de tenis a tan corta edad- preguntaba muy entusiasmada.

Ehh, bien- dijo Ryoma pensando si no tenían más cerebro para una pregunta más ingeniosa, ya que siempre era lo mismo, aunque él nunca daba entrevistas.

Díganos Ryoma cuáles son sus próximas metas, ya que ha conseguido ser el numero 1 indiscutido por más de 2 años y medio- volvía a preguntar la reportera

Seguir con mi tenis y seguir siendo el mejor- respondía de mala gana Ryoma

Eso está más que claro, digo que sea el mejor ya que el número 2 del mundo está muy lejos de usted- la reportera muy contenta – además creo que él fue su capitán en la secundaria en la que ustedes estudiaban si no me equivoco.

Si eso es verdad era mi capitán- respondía con una sonrisa de superioridad Ryoma, que hizo que la reportera se sonrojara

Dígame ustedes siguen siendo buenos amigos por lo que se. Otra pregunta que le molestaba a Ryoma

Éramos compañeros, era mi capitán, sigo teniendo respeto hacia el- ryoma ya aburrido, pensando cómo se iba a vengar del estúpido de su manager.

Por lo poco que se sabe, es verdad que su padre lo entrenaba desde que era muy pequeño- otra pregunta que odiaba Ryoma, pero mejor responder

Si efectivamente el me entrenaba desde muy pequeño- respondía Ryoma viendo que Joe le hacía señas para que respondiera bien, ya que él veía que Ryoma ya estaba aburrido y como siempre molesto

Que se siente ser el hijo de una leyenda como el gran "Samurai" Nanjiro Echizen – ya muy entretenida la periodista, que se imagina las recompensas por la entrevista mas peleada de todo el mundo

Bien, creo- respondió Ryoma no muy convencido, ya que a él le molestaba que siempre lo comprasen con su padre, aunque le debía lo que es ahora, pero eso no queta que le moleste que le pregunten, además el ya había demostrado que no era igual a él.

Dígame su relación con el tiene que ser muy cercana, que no solo es su padre, sino que también su entrenador-

Si- molesto respondió, pensando si la reportera sabia que lo estaba fastidiando

Se debe al el su gran logro en el tenis?- otra pregunta

En parte, pero quiero que le quede muy claro que con mi tenis he llegado a donde estoy y solo por ser el hijo de el y mucho menos su sombra- respondió Ryoma bastante molesto.

Ehh, disculpe si lo ofendí con la pregunta, ya que es inevitable que uno quiera saber si el es su impulso a seguir- trato de tranquilizarse la ella, ya que se asuste bastante el por el tono que había utilizado Ryoma

Si pero el es el y yo soy yo, somos muy diferente, y si eso esto todo mejor me retiro- Ryoma que estaba muy molesto, pensando que siempre lo compraban.

Pero detuvo su escapada, ya que Joe le dijo que respondiera un par de preguntas más, si el sabia a que se atenía.

La periodista en ese instante no sabía qué hacer, ya que ella pensó que era una pregunta muy normal, pero por la reacción que tuvo este se dio cuenta que no lo fue.

Joe se acerco a ella y le dijo.

Por favor señorita si quiere que la entrevista termine no le haga más preguntas de su padre o sino él como usted lo puede ver se ira y la esta se dará por termina y Ryoma se encargara de que su programa no tenga buen prestigio, ya que la entrevista era sobre el no de su padre- decía Joe tranquilo pero amenazador en el tono de su voz, ya que el sabía que Ryoma en estos momentos lo quería matar.

Si está bien, disculpe no sabía que se pondría así, si solo es su padre, trataba de excusarse ella, sin entender la reacción de esos dos.

No se preocupe y dígale a su equipo que vuelva a prepararse- dijo Joe, ya que los camarógrafos habían apagado las cámaras por la acción de Ryoma.

Y entonces Ryoma se acerco a la periodista.

Disculpe- le dijo ella cuando lo vio cerca y listo para las nuevas preguntas.

Siguiente pregunta por favor, quiero terminar- dijo Ryoma ya más calmado

Bueno usted ha ganados muchos campeonatos, pero dígame cual de todos ellos fue el más difícil- pregunto

Las olimpiadas, ya que me enfrente a los mejores tenistas del mundo- respondió mas relajado, ya que era pregunta sobre tenis

Si fueron partidos muy emocionantes, pero eso no quita que los haya ganado sin muchos problemas, el único partido que duro más tiempo fue el que gano con su compañero de equipo el gran Tezuka Munimitzu-ya muy contenta de que estuviera respondiendo

Es que ese fue uno de los partidos que más disfrute- Ryoma

Pero si ustedes son compañeros y entrenan juntos, porque fue el fue el que más disfruto?- muy curiosa

Lo que pasa es que los entrenamiento son solo eso entrenamiento, pero en los partidos uno coloca mas entusiasmo y corazón para ganar, pero ese partido lo disfrute porque a Tezuka es uno de los tenistas que más respeto- Ryoma dejándose llevar

Usted dijo que fue uno de los que más disfruto cuales son los otros que disfruto? -Otra pregunta

Otro de los que más disfrute fue cuando jugamos contra el equipo de ., y en especial cuando jugué con Kevin Smith- respondió Ryoma rememorando aquel partido

Usted lo conoce de muy joven no es cierto?- preguntaba

Así es lo conozco desde los 12 años- respondió Ryoma

Y dígame cual es el rival que le gustaría enfrentar en el siguiente torneo?- la periodista

Sakuno estaba en su habitación preparando su ropa que utilizaría hoy, ella ahora tenía 24 años de edad era más alta su cabello aun seguía con el mismo largo que utilizaba cuando tenía 12 años, en su rostro se podía notar que había crecido, pero seguía teniendo su cara inocente y tierna, cuando su abuela golpeó la puerta para saber si podía pasar.

Adelante- respondió Sakuno ante los golpecitos que sabía que eran de su abuela.

Buenos días mi niña, como amaneciste?- pregunto la anciana sentándose en la cama al lado de la ropa de Sakuno.

Muy bien abuela, pero que haces levantada tan temprano- pregunta Sakuno

Sakuno son más las 10 de la mañana no es tan temprano como tú piensas- respondía divertida la anciana

Qué?- pregunto asustada Sakuno

Si efectivamente una de las cosas que no había cambiado en Sakuno era tendencia a atrasarse.

Sakuno por eso vine pensé que estabas lista y te tengo el desayuno en la mesa, pero como no bajabas quise venir a ver porque no lo hacías- respondió Sumire mientras se reía de su nieta que apurada entro al baño.

Abuela no te rías de mi- protesto desde la ducha

Bueno hija no te preocupes cuando bajes desayunas y listo- poniéndose de pie para salir de la habitación

Sakuno salió de la ducha y se visto lo más rápido que pudo, se maquillo suave como a ella le gustaba, no andaría con la cara llena de maquillaje eso si que no lo gustaba.

Cuando estuvo lista tomo su cartera y bajo a desayunar, ingirió su desayuno lo más rápido que pudo ganándose un reto de su abuela, pero eso no importaba tenía un día muy agitado y ya estaba atrasada.

Abuela me tengo que ir o llegare tarde al médico, gracias por quedarte- le da un beso en la mejilla a su abuela si sale de la casa.

Hay esta niña, con todo se me olvido darle el recado, pero bueno cuando llegue se lo doy- hablaba la anciana subiendo la escale de la casa.

Dos horas más tarde…

Abuela ya llegue- informaba Sakuno

Sakuno como te fue te demostraste más de lo normal?-

Me fue bien, Lo que pasa que tuve que hacerme un examen pero nada fuera de común- responde sakuno sin importancia

Sakuno se te olvida que si llegas tarde Kenji se molesta- Dice su abuela resignada, su nieta era de lo mas despistada, ella pensó que con el tiempo se le pasaría, pero no.

Es cierto hoy salía mas temprano, bueno entonces me tengo que ir, pero voy con Ryota- Dice Sakuno subiendo las escaleras.

Ya está listo, te adelante el trabajado hija- Sumire, que como siempre se adelanto a los hechos, ya que sabía de ante mano que su nieta querría ir con el pequeño niño.

Gracias abuela- se escucha un pequeño gritito desde la 2 plata de la casa

De nada Hija ahora apresúrate o si no Kenji se molestara, recuerda que le prometiste llegar temprano- Sumire que solo sonreía.

Sakuno baja con un niño de 1 año en su brazos, que estaba alegre de ver a su mamita que lo dejo con su bis, como le decía él).

Ahí abuela no se haría si no hubieras retrasado tu regreso- Sakuno tomando sus cosas y de paso abrazando a su abuela muy contenta de que ella accediera a quedarse en su casa por una semana más.

Te las arreglarías como todos estos años así no me agradezcas tanto porque es placer estar con mi nieta su esposo, que es muy gruñón conmigo, pero lo quiero mucho y no hablar de mis adorados bisnietos- Sumire respondiendo el abrazo de su única nieta

Bueno nos esperas no llegaremos tarde, me voy porque Kenji se va a enojar y además tengo que pasar por Sakura también, adiós abuela nos vemos- Sakuno por fin saliendo de su casa.


	2. Chapter 2

Me gustaría enfrentarme con cualquiera, ya si están en el torneo quiere decir que son muy fuertes- respondió Ryoma que otra vez se estaba empezando a aburrir

Pero ninguno es tan fuerte como usted-

Sí, todos son fuertes por algo llegaron donde están- Ryoma que cada vez miraba a su manager con más odio.

Si por algo llegaron donde están, pero no se comparan con usted-

Es que a ellos le "Aun les falta mucho"- responde Ryoma con su sonrisa de superioridad

Entonces porque dice que son fuerte y que le gustaría enfrentarlos a todos-

Fácil, son fuertes porque no cualquier tenista llega a los primeros lugares sin ser fuerte- respondió Ryoma de lo más normal

Ahhh-

Y sobre enfrentarlos a todos, porque es en los partidos donde uno va practicando nuevas técnicas y también ve las del contrincante- Ryoma queriendo terminar

Si lo impresionante es que nunca hemos visto que pierdas un partido, has ganado todos los partidos, felicidades por ello- la periodista que siempre vio sus partidos

Pero lo que no sabía que si hubo tres personas que le habían ganado a Ryoma, pero en su infancia, una fue su siempre molestoso padre que le pudo ganar pero le costó mucho ya que solo le pudo ganar un parto hacia un par de años solamente y seguía viendo todos y cada uno de sus días porque era su entrenador, otra fue Tezuka que le tenía un gran respeto le gano cuando estudia en SEIGAKU, en los partidos de entrenamiento, pero igual le había ganado y en los torneos siempre se encontraba en las finales con él, pero Ryoma siempre ganaba por eso nadie más que SEIGAKU sabía que el había derrotado a Ryoma, y el ultimo fue Sanada que tampoco fue oficial, pero Ryoma se tomo revancha y le gano en el partido oficial por el torneo de Kanto. El si recordaba esas derrotas pero el no las diriaa porque formaban parte de su vida privada ya que no fueron en partidos oficiales.

Bueno Ryoma solo una pregunta mas ¿Cuál es tu siguiente meta?- y por fin la última pregunta

Seguir fuerte y saludable para poder continuar disfrutando del tenis- respondió Ryoma contento de que la entrevista acabara

Muchas gracias por la entrevista, adiós- se despidió de Ryoma la periodista frente a la cámara

Bye- lo típico de Ryoma

Bueno esta ha sido la entrevista más esperada de todos estos años con el tenista por dos años y medio como número 1 del mundo y que nunca le han ganado tanto en un partido amisto como en oficial el Gran "Príncipe del Tenis" Ryoma Echizen, Adiós y muchas gracias- dice la periodista a la cámara.

Los camarógrafos apagaron sus cámaras y recogían todas sus cosas, cuando Ryoma mira su reloj y mira asustado a su manager, quien comprende de inmediato lo que pasaba y se acerca donde las otras personas, periodista y camarógrafos, para apurarlos excusándose que Ryoma tiene que empezar a entrenar y que no le gusta que otras personas estén mientras el entrena.

Los tres intrusos están saliendo de la cancha, cuando un niño de alrededor de unos 7 años entra corriendo y gritando lo que los intrusos nunca pensaron y que quedaron en shock, el niño gritaba..

PAPÁ, PAPÁ- entra en el niño a la cancha corriendo muy alegre de ver a su papá y se tira a sus brazos.

Continara


	3. Chapter 3

Hola hijo, como estas campeón?- dice Ryoma revolviendo los cabello de su primogénito

En eso entra también a la cancha el ya conocido entrenador de Ryoma, su padre, "Samurái" Nanjiro, con una pequeña de 4 años en sus brazos y una joven de unos 24 años, con una sonrisa que a los camarógrafos hizo sonrojar por lo hermosa que era la joven, quien llevaba un cochecito con un niño o niña en él, no pudieron ver ya que en cuanto la joven los vio, puso un chal encima para que no vieran al niño, su rostro reflejada sorpresa y temor. Desvió la mirada a los otros niños y a Ryoma, el niño estaba abrazando a su padre, Ryoma, la niña trataba de que su abuelo, que estaba en las mismas condiciones que ella, sorprendido y con temor de lo que pudiera pasar, la dejara en el suelo para ir con su padre al igual que hermano por eso salto de los brazos de Nanjiro.

PAPÁ- Grito la niña y se va corriendo con él, al igual que su hermano.

Ryoma miro a la niña que venía corriendo para que el la tomara en brazos, cuando se dio cuenta de los 3 intrusos aun no se iban, se quedo paralizado al darse cuenta que lo que por años trato de tener alejado de la televisión ahora saldría a la luz, miro mas allá de ellos, estaba su esposa con su hijo menor en el cochecito tapado, con la misma cara que él, miro a la niña que reclamaba por la atención de él, como por inercia la tomo entre sus brazos y la estrecho contra su pecho ocultando su cara y haciendo que su hijo mayor también escondiera su cara al abrazarlo.

Miro a Joe para que hiciera algo, entonces Joe corrió donde la periodista y los camarógrafos que aun no salían de la impresión, entonces se les puso delante para tapar con su cuerpo la vista hacia Ryoma y les dice que se tienen que ir.

Ryoma le hace señas a la joven para que entre a la cancha, ya que no tenia para donde más ir porque si se devolvía corría el riesgo de que los periodista que están afuera del su centro de entrenamiento la abordaran con preguntas, ya que por donde venia ella solo está la salida. La joven paso a las 4 personas que están entremedio de ella y Ryoma lo más rápido que puso se pudo al frente de Ryoma dándole la espalda a los otros. Mientras Nanjiro había desaparecido dándole a Ryoma una gran rabia porque él podría a verse acordado de la famosa entrevista y haber evitado esta situación. Pero por lo menos Ryoma se tranquilizo solo un poco al ver que su padre llegaba con las personas de seguridad.

En eso mira a sus hijos y a la joven que no quitaba la casa de temor.


	4. Chapter 4

Ryoma, lo siento no sabía que habían periodistas aquí, lo siento- se excusaba ella

Sakuno no te preocupes no fue culpa tuya, a mí se me olvido decirte- y hasta ahora se acordaba

Pero igual lo siento- a punto de llorar

Deja de lamentarte por todo, cuando será el día que lo dejes de hacer- sonrió Ryoma por un momento olvidándose de la situación en la que estaban.

Pero que va a pasar, tanto que nos ha costado tener a la familia alejada de la televisión y ahora por esto se fue todo a la basura- Sakuno con lagrimas en los ojos miraba a Ryoma

No te preocupes, el idiota de Joe está hablando con ellos- dice Ryoma para tranquilizarla

Su mirada se desvía a las otras 3 personas, los intrusos, eso ve que uno de los camarógrafos intentaba prender la cámara sin que nadie se diera cuenta, por que la cámara estaba con el lente en dirección a ellos.

Sakuno toma a los niños, que no miren para allá, yo voy a solucionarlo- le entrega a la niña que estaba en sus brazos y se separa del niño que aun lo abrazaba.

Prendes esa cámara y te juro que te la parto en la cabeza y no descanso hasta que nunca más tengas trabajo- Dice brutal Ryoma que se fue corriendo a ellos en cuanto dejo a su familia.

Ryoma Tranquilizante, arreglemos esto por la buena- Joe que sabía que Ryoma era capaz de mucho más de lo que lo amenazo, su mirada lo decía todo.

Como quieres que me calme, nos ves lo que pasa- enojado Ryoma

Ya hijo mejor hablemos con esta gente- dice Nanjiro "Serio"

Que vamos a hablar si está claro que las personas que están allí son su familia, la que tenia escondida por alguna razón- dice la periodista con alegría tenía las noticias del siglo.

Los medios hasta van a matar cuando los sepan, responda Ryoma?- dijo un camarógrafo, el que intento prender la cámara.

BASTA- Gritaron 4 personas a la vez, una Ryoma por su puesto, dos Nanjiro, tres Joe y para sorpresa de todos, el cuarto era el otro camarógrafo.

Peor que pasa John?-Pregunta la periodista

Que no ves que estamos hablando de su familia, de hijos, niños, yo no a hacer nada hasta que conversemos en calma- decía John el camarógrafo que había gritado.

Gracias, hay que solucionar esto- dijo Joe

Pero dejen sus cámaras- dijo Nanjiro

OK- dijo John que estaba serio

Ahora por favor les pido que escuchen- decía Joe

Joe yo no tengo por qué dar explicaciones- decía muy alterado Ryoma

Ryoma si no hablas con ellos en menos de una hora sabrán quienes son ellos y lo que tanto les costo se irá a la basura- Joe tratando de convencer a Ryoma que explicara las razones.

Hijo Joe tiene razón es mejor hablar con ellos para solucionarlo y que tu familia pueda estar tranquila- decía sabiamente Nanjiro

_Y a este que le dio que habla como todo un adulto maduro y como un padre_- pensaba Ryoma sorprendido-Bueno está bien, Joe por favor trae lo que hicimos por si esto ocurría- dice lamentándose mentalmente por no avisarle a Sakuno de esta entrevista.

Bien por favor esperen vuelvo enseguida- dice Joe mientras salía corriendo

Ryoma camina hacia su familia para hablar con ellos.


	5. Chapter 5

Sakuno-dice calmadamente, cuando estaba con ellos el enojo desaparecía, ella levanta la vista y Ryoma ve que algunas lagrimas salieron de los Rubíes que tanto ama-te dije que no te preocuparas, no quiero que llores por algo que vamos a solucionar ahora mismo, ya tranquila, mira voy a hablar con ellos, hare que firmen el contrato de confiabilidad, les explicare las razones y luego se irán y esto como si nada hubiera pasado de acuerdo?- decía Ryoma mientras la miraba con ternura y amor, nunca podría dejar de admirar esos ojos, esa boca, ese pelo que siempre le decía que era muy largo, pero que le encanta estas todo de ella le encantaba.

Pero y si firman pero después igual hablan en los medios del tema- no podía despreocuparse, mas ahora.

No te preocupes, el contrato es estricto así que no hay problema, si no lo cumplen se hunden en la cárcel- le dijo Ryoma como broma, pero no se alejaba mucho de la realidad-

Ryoma mira a sus 3 hijos y que lo miraban esperando algo de él, que claramente sabía que era.

Niños, me dan un abrazo?- decía para me los niños se olvidaran del grito que pego hace unos instantes, sabía que se habían asustado porque él nunca gritaba con ellos presentes

Los niños alegres se lanzaron a sus abrazos y el niño en el coche se removía para que su padre le prestara intención también.

Ryoma, Ryota también quiere que le tomes atención, está reclamado- sonreía ahora Sakuno.

Cuando Ryoma como pudo se sentó en la banco donde estaba Sakuno alargo el brazo y acaricio la cabecita del niño, el anillo en su dedo brillo al contacto del sol, ya que no lo había tapado.

Ryoma nunca se sacaba el anillo de matrimonio, en los partidos siempre se colocaba una especie de venda adhesiva para disimularlo, Sakuno le decía que se lo sacara que no se molestaría por eso, pero el siempre le dijo que nunca se lo sacaría, cuando se lo puso fue para toda la vida, pero en entrenamiento no era necesario ocultarlo así que no lo hacía.

Ryoma miro a sus tres hijos y a Sakuno y supo que siempre sería feliz al tenerlos así con él.

Kenji por que nos vas a jugar con Sakura a los juego detrás de las canchas- sugirió Ryoma a su hijo mayor.

Está bien papá- Dijo el niño de 7 años con una sonrisa igual a la de su madre, el niño era como una versión de Ryoma en pequeño, Cabello Negro con destellos verdes, ojos dorados, solo heredo de su madre la sonrisa, porque era igual a Ryoma.

Sakura ve con tu hermano- dijo Sakuno a la niña

Tu no vas mami?- pregunto la pequeña

Enseguida te alcanza princesa- dice Ryoma para que su hija se fuera a jugar con su hermano

Esta bien Papito- responde la pequeña de 4 años de ojo rubíes, como su madre, pelo largo negro con destello verdes amarrados en dos trenzas y sonrisa arrogante al igual que su padre.

Sakuno sonríe cuando ve a sus hijos jugar alegremente.

Ryoma, les contaras todo?- pregunta de repente Sakuno

Algo así, lógicamente no voy profundizar mucho el tema, solo diré la verdad de forma corta- dice Ryoma que estaba más calmado.

Joe llega con los acuerdos en mano y le hace una seña a Ryoma para que se acerque y terminen con esto de una vez por todas.

Mi amor, ahora voy a hablar con ellos si quieres ir no hay problema- dice Ryoma

Mejor ve tú, yo no quiero que me hagan preguntas a mí, mientras iré con los niños- dice Sakuno con una sonrisa que hizo que Ryoma también lo hiciera.

Se coloca de pie para ir donde las demás personas, cuando se da cuenta que su hijo menor se estaba quedando dormido, se inclina y besa tu frente.

Descansa pequeño- susurra Ryoma para después caminar.

Bien, traje los acuerdo, pero le tienes que explicar, así que te pongas de malas- lo ultimo Joe lo dijo bajo, pero no lo suficiente para que Ryoma no escuchara

Te escuche Joe-Dice Ryoma Joe, mira a los 4 intrusos - Bueno antes de explicarle las razones quiero que firmen este acuerdo, es muy explicito, no pueden hablar sobre lo que han visto o van a escuchar-dice de una forma muy amenazadora.


	6. Chapter 6

Te escuche Joe-Dice Ryoma Joe, mira a los 4 intrusos - Bueno antes de explicarle las razones quiero que firmen este acuerdo, es muy explicito, no pueden hablar sobre lo que han visto o van a escuchar-dice de una forma muy amenazadora.

Porque tanto secreto?- pregunto la periodista no muy convencida

Cuando lo firmen le diremos- dice Joe

Si no firmamos?- Pregunta desafiante el camarógrafo que hace unos momentos intento prender la cámara.

Acabo con tu carrera y de la del que no firme, muevo todas mis influencias para que no les den trabajo en ninguna parte y cuando digo ninguna, no solo me refiero a los medios de comunicación- responde la pregunta un Ryoma de una forma muy seria, que hizo temblar al idiota.

No será necesario-Dice John, al parecer era el más cuerdo y sensato de los cuatro, ya que por él las cosas se habían calmado cuando aparecieron los niños y Sakuno -Firmaremos sin ningún problema- dice mirando a sus compañeros de trabajo, como amenazándolos de que tenían que hacer lo que él decía y que cerraran la boca.

Está bien- dicen los otros

Leen el acuerdo y firman, aun que este era muy explicito, no podían hablar de nada con respecto a la vida privada de los integrantes de la familia Echizen Ryuzaki porque si solo los mencionaban estarían incumpliendo el acuerdo y serian demandados y a la cárcel. Ryoma hizo que Joe averiguara con los mejores abogados como podrían hacer este contrato y por eso era tan drástico.

Ahora que firmamos el acuerdo, me mas que un acuerdo parece una sentencia de muerte, nos podría explicar lo que sucede, como ya nos prometieron-dice la periodista

Efectivamente parece una sentencia de muerte, como usted dice, eso es para que ni siquiera piensen en incumplirlo- Dice Joe- Pera tal y como les prometimos le diremos las razones.

Bueno tal cual ustedes se imaginaran ahora, ellos son mis hijos y la mujer que está con ellos es su madre, ose mi esposa- decía Ryoma calmado, ya que firmaron

Como nunca se a sabido que usted es casaso?- pregunto uno

Pero si son su familia, porque los mantiene escondidos?- pregunta Susan, la periodista

Ryoma nunca ha escondido su familia, solo la mantiene alejada de los medios de comunicación-Responde Nanjiro

Pero porqué?- Susan

Porque quiero que mis hijos crezcan como niños normales, ustedes los medios solo quieren saber la vida de los deportistas, artistas, cantantes, etc. Para sacar una foto y venderla al mejor postor y luego empiezan a querer sacar mas y mas fotos y no dejan tranquila a la gente que no tiene nada que ver con ser famoso- Respondió Ryoma

Eso es verdad, así que no traten de negarlo-Respondió Joe

No, no lo podemos negar-respondió Susan, avergonzada de lo que estaba diciendo Ryoma

Solamente por eso he mantenido a mi familia alejada de los medios, quiero que mis hijos y mi esposa puedan andar por la calle sin preocuparse si hay camarógrafos viendo lo que hacen o no hacen, quiero una vida normal para ellos-Respondió Ryoma.

Una pregunta, por eso nunca da entrevistas?- pregunto el camarógrafo que intento prender la cámara, Arturo.

Sip- Respondió sencillo Ryoma

Bueno Sr. Echizen no se preocupe de nuestra parte, cumpliremos el acuerdo sin ningún problema, también el canal de televisión, hablare con mi padre para que esto se cumpla, sin tener que decir la razón- Dice John

Como que tu padre?-pregunto Nanjiro curioso

Es que yo soy el hijo de dueño del canal de televisión-dice John con una sonrisa

QUE? EN SERIO?-preguntaron los otros tres.

EHH sip, lo que pasa es que me gusta ser camarógrafo y cuando me entere de quel Ryoma Echizen acepto la entrevista, le pedí a mi padre que me asignara este trabajo, ya que lo admiro mucho, es en lo único que use ser el hijo del dueño-Dice John rascándose la cabeza avergonzado

Ryoma casi se cae al escuchar eso, pero por un lado estaba más tranquillo al interesarse de que él iba a hablar con su padre para que no traten de averiguar sobre su familia.

Ahora, ya no podemos hablar de nada de su familia, por lo menos la podríamos conocer?-pregunto, bueno hablo por primera vez el encargado de sonido.

A Ryoma no le gusto mucho la idea, pero Joe se adelanto.

Ryoma yo creo que no habría problemas, ellos ya se comprometieron- sugiere Joe

Si Ryoma, así igual se quedan tranquilos al conocerlos-dice Nanjiro

Está bien, pero nada de fotos- advierte Ryoma, aunque era por decirlo nomas, porque, su seguridad tenia las cámaras y los celulares de ellos- déjenme avisarle a mi esposa- y se va

Ryoma llega donde está su familia y de inmediato se le acerca Sakuno.


	7. Chapter 7

Que paso?-pregunta inquieta

Ya está aclarado, tranquila-Ryoma sonríe por la cara de alivio que puso su esposa-Solo que me pidieron si podrían conocerlos y el viejo y el idiota de Joe creen que es lo mejor, para que así no los espíen, aunque no puedan contar nada de ustedes- dice Ryoma molesto porque su padre y su manager le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer.

No me gusta mucho la idea, pero que se le va hacer, pero todo esto le las vas a pagar Ryoma- Dice Sakuno muy traviesamente

Pero porque si yo no hice nada?-dice Ryoma haciéndose el inocente, pero feliz que de que esposa estuviera tranquila

Por eso mismo, no me dijiste de la entrevista, pero no importa ahora, igual me las vas a pagar- dice Sakuno con una sonrisa y dándole un golpe en el brazo

Ok. Pero que no sea dejarme solo con los niños una tarde entera, me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo y con ellos-Dice Ryoma, aunque el adora pasar el tiempo con todos sus hijos

Eso sí que no lo volvería a hacer, la ultima vez casi destruyen la casa-decía Sakuno recordando-y mas encima tú me dices que solo eran unos "jueguitos pequeños" nomas- dice haciendo un puchero

Jaja pero si es verdad- dice Ryoma haciéndose el inocente

Ryoma, los consientes tanto que eres capaz de dejar que tiren la casa abajo y mas encimas les haces barra- Sakuno a modo de reproche, pero en realidad le gustaba que Ryoma con los niños fuera tan consentidor, ya que los niños y ella era la luz de los ojos de Ryoma.

Bueno no es para tanto, ahora hay que ir- y le hace señas de donde están los periodistas y los otros.

Está bien, vamos- dice Sakuno con un suspiro de resignación

No te preocupes yo voy a estar ahí y no dejare que hagan muchas preguntas- dice Ryoma con una sonrisa sincera, para darle seguridad a su esposa- niños vengan- llamo a sus hijos aunque de eso no estaba muy convencido.

Que pasa Papá- pregunto Kenji

Unas personas quieren conocerlos- le dijo Sakuno

Pero solo saludaran he irán a jugar campeón-Ryoma revolviendo los cabellos de su hijo

Hermana vamos- dice el pequeño clon de Ryoma, mientras sonreía por lo que hacía su padre

Mada mada dane- dice Ryoma por lo bajo

RYOMA- Dice Sakuno que escucho igual-no le digas así a tu hijo, mira que es lo único que dice en la escuela a sus compañeros- rentándolo

Jaja mada mada dane papá- dice Kenji

Viste lo que haces- Sakuno le da un pequeño golpe en el hombro a lo que su esposo le responde

Mada mada dane ex – Ryusaky – Ryoma sabía que a ella no le gustaba que le dijera así.

Sakuno iba a decirle algo pero el más pequeño de la dinastía Echizen también aporto con lo suyo

Mana mana nane- dijo como pudo, ya que por su corta edad no podía hablar muy bien, Ryota Echizen, tenia 1 año y 5 meses de edad, sus ojos era dorados con matices rubíes, su cabello era castaño como el de su madre, era el más tenia la mirada de Ryoma, entre indiferente e arrogante, a pesar de su corta edad, ese rasgo no podía pasar por alto.

Ryoma, hasta Ryota salió como tu- decía llorando al estilo anime Sakuno- Sakura en el jardín también le dice así a sus profesoras, que no saben los Echizen otra palabra

Bueno ya, no tiene nada de malo- decía Ryoma

Claro que si me recuerda cuando te conocí casi no hablabas, no quiero que los niños sean así- decía su esposa entre molesta y frustrada.

Pero así te enamoraste de mi así que no reclames tanto pequeña mira, eso no decías ayer en la noche- le dice esto último al oído para que no escuchen sus hijos

RYOMA- lo reprende su esposa- sabes creo que hoy dormirás en el sofá del living, ya que mi abuela esta en el cuarto de invitados- dice ella para vengarse de lo que le dijo él, ya que como suponía estaba más que roja por las insinuaciones de su esposo, pero rio a carcajadas al ver a su esposo pálido y pidiendo a todos los dioses que le ayudaran a convencerla de que no fuera así.

Ryoma te estamos esperando- siente como grita Nanjiro

Viejo este- dice Ryoma entre dientes

Amor mejor que vamos- dice su esposa para que no se enoje por el grito de suegro

Papito quienes son esas personas? Pregunta la pequeña

Unas personas quieren conocerlos a ustedes, pero solo los saludan y se van a jugar, princesa- le dice de manera tierna a su hija, como él le dice princesa, la trata como a una.

Pero después de eso podemos jugar tenis?- preguntan los dos hijos mayores de Ryoma y Sakuno.

Está bien- dicen los dos juntos con una gotita en la cabeza.

Al igual que su padre y su madre, a los niños adoran el tenis, por eso le gusta tanto ir todos los días ir a ver a entrenar a su padre, ya que debes en cuando su madre también juega con su padre y ellos los imitan.

Entonces toman las manos de sus progenitores para ir donde los desconocidos.


	8. Chapter 8

A los niños no les pregunten muchas cosas, ya que Ryoma se molestara aun mas si eso ocurre, aunque no creo que les de tiempo- Les decía Joe a los 4 intrusos antes de que Ryoma llegara con Sakuno y sus hijos

Bueno ya estamos aquí- decía Ryoma serio mirando a su padre, estaba molesto por el grito que le pego antes – Miren ellos son mis hijos, el es Kenji- decía mostrando al niño que tenía tomada su mano derecha – ella es Sakura- mostrando a la pequeña que tenía tomada su mano izquierda- y el – apuntando el cochecito – es Ryota y ella es mi esposa Sa...- no pudo terminar, ya que John, el camarógrafo hijo del dueño del canal de televisión se le adelanto para la sorpresa de todos.

SAKUNO RYUZAKI- Exclamo John completamente sorprendido

Eh?- dijo Nanjiro

La conoces?-Pregunto Joe

La mirada de Ryoma era seria y curiosa, curiosa porque supuera quien era y seria por el grito que pego este y además celoso de que pudiera conocer de antes a su esposa, Ryoma era muy celoso aunque no lo reconociera.

John de donde conoces la esposa de Ryoma Echizen?- pregunto Susan

Lo siento- dijo John ante su evidente vergüenza por el grito- ella también jugaba tenis, de hecho la conozco porque iba a la misma secundaria que Echizen, ellos jugaron juntos una vez en un campeonato, me acuerdo que el organizador a última hora se le ocurrió organizar un juego de dobles mixtos y por eso Echizen y Ryuzaki jugaron juntos- les explico John

Ha sí recuerdo ese partido, Ryoma estaba enojado porque no le gusta jugar dobles y le toco jugar con su hoy esposa- decía Nanjiro

Sip, pero tiempo después no se le vio más- decía John pensativo

Claro eso fue por …- decía Nanjiro, pero fue interrumpido por Ryoma

Bueno como decía ella es mi esposa Sakuno ECHIZEN- decía un Ryoma muy serio y enfatizando en su apellido, no le gustaba mucho como miraban a Sakuno, su Sakuno, además interrumpió lo que iba a decir su padre, porque no le gustaba dar explicaciones de eso, ya que él sabía perfectamente lo que iba decir el viejo.

Mucho gusto de conocerlos- dijo Sebastián, el encargado de sonido mirando a Sakuno y los niños

Ho hola- decía Sakuno nervios por que estuvieran hablando de ella

Hi- Dijeron los niños

Los periodistas estaban impresionados del parecido de los niños con Ryoma, si el niño mayor, Kenji, era una versión en miniatura de Ryoma, además notaban que los niños también tenían el carácter arrogante del padre, ya que solo saludaron sin prestarles mucha atención y miraron a sus padres y decirles…

Ahora si podemos seguir jugando?- preguntaron los dos niños mayores

Yes- respondió Ryoma, con su sonrisa made in Echizen.

Pero queríamos…..-trataba de decir Susan, ya que no quería que los niños se fueran

Mis hijos no responderán nada- dijo Ryoma muy serio, no quería que le preguntaran nada a sus hijos.

Los niños ante la respuesta de su padre no hicieron más que salir corriendo a los juegos, esperando que luego sus padres jugaran tenis con ellos.

Por otro lado la que no pudo escapar con Ryota fue Sakuno, que por lo demás estaba muy nerviosa no quería responder las preguntas que sabía que le iban a hacer.

Tienen una hermosa familia- dijo John

Gracias- sakuno agradecida de las palabras de este

Bueno ya conocieron a mi familia- dijo Ryoma para ver si se iban, pero el sabia que debería responder algunas preguntas

Pero queremos hacerles algunas preguntas y no se preocupe usted sabe que no podremos divulgar la información- decía Sebastián

Está bien cuáles son esas preguntas- Decía un Ryoma ya resignado.


	9. Chapter 9

Bueno la primera es a qué edad se casaron?- Pregunto Susan

A los 18 años-respondió directamente Ryoma

Tan jóvenes?- Dijo Sebastián sorprendido

Sip- Ryoma sabía que luego harían la pregunta que no les gustaba mucho

Cuantos años tienen los niños- repunto John

Ryoma y Sakuno suspiraron.

Kenji, tiene 7 años, Sakura, tiene 4 y Ryota, tiene 1 año 5 meses- respondió otra vez Ryoma

Pero entonces…- decía Arturo sacando la cuenta- ustedes cuando se casaron ya había nacido su hijo mayor.

Si- respondió en un suspiro Sakuno

Sip, dejen de sacar la cuenta, fuimos padres a los 17 años- Ryoma

Es por eso que su esposa no volvió a jugar tenis?- pregunto John, aunque más que una pregunta era una afirmación

Si, es por eso que no volví a jugar en los torneos de la escuela- respondió muy serena Sakuno

Pero me imagina que aun juega?- nuevamente John

Sip pero solo por diversión con nuestros hijos- respondió Sakuno

Pero entonces quiere decir que después de ese por torneo que jugaron juntos, usted quedo embarazada, ya que en ese tiempo tenían alrededor de 15 o 16 años- y esa era la información que Nanjiro iba a decir cuando John reconoció a Sakuno, pero Ryoma lo interrumpió

Si, en ese tiempo ya teníamos 16 años y mi esposa quedo embazada por eso no jugó tenis por la escuela nunca más, y antes de que pregunten, si después de eso cuando salimos de la escuela nos casamos de inmediato- se adelanto Ryoma a informarles, porque era obvio que preguntarían eso, además ya que, si habían firmado el contrato, no dirían nada.

Pero eran muy jóvenes, desde que edad son pareja?- pregunto Susan impresionada de lo que acababa de decir Ryoma

Desde los 13 años- Respondió Ryoma

Pero eran unos niños, además a esa edad no estaba aquí en . ?, recuerdo que estaba en un torneo juvenil –Pregunto John

Bueno lo que pasa es que después de ese torneo ya volví a Japón para jugar el torneo de las nacionales allá y después quise quedarme, solo venia durante el tiempo de los torneos y después me devolvía para allá.

Usted ya estaba enamorado de hoy esposa? Por eso quería quedarse en Japon?- pregunto Arturo


	10. Chapter 10

Sakuno se puso muy roja, todas las miradas estaba dirigidas a ellas, además que la pregunta que le hico el hombre a Ryoma era muy personal

Ryoma por su parte miro con ternura a su esposa y no dudo en responder

Si ya estaba enamorado de ella, de hecho desde que la conocí me enamoré inmediatamente de ella- Dijo un Ryoma no muy consciente de que lo había dicho en voz alta, ya que nunca decía eso a otras personas solo a su esposa, pero era inevitable cuando la miraba se perdía en sus ojos, boca, mejillas, cabello, en fin en todo de ella.

Ryo ..Ryoma- dijo Sakuno sabiendo que no se había dado cuenta de lo dijo en voz alta.

De pronto Ryoma despego su mirada de su esposa para darse cuenta de que todos los miraban sorprendidos, hasta su padre y entonces fue consiente de su revelación y se puso mas rojo que un tomate.

Que romántico- dijo Susan ante las lindas palabras de Ryoma hacia su esposa

Sr. Echizen se nota que usted adora a su esposa y sus hijos- dijo Arturo

Bueno Sr. Echizen, creo que no lo molestamos mas, muchas gracias por la entrevista y por presentarnos a su familia- Dijo John al ver a Ryoma avergonzado, sin duda alguna era una persona muy valorable.

Se notaba que Ryoma estaba mas que enamorado de su esposa solo había que mirar a sus ojos cuando el la miraba, para darse cuenta de su adoración y ni que decir a sus hijos, la ternura que los miraba era impresionante ver esa clase de sentimientos en Ryoma Echizen, el tenista numero 1 del mundo, catalogado como el mas arrogante, poco comunicativo, irritable, etc., pero que con su familia eso quedaba atrás, es como su fuera otra personas. Esto pasaba por la mente de John, por eso trato de que las preguntas terminaran cuando se dio cuenta de la incomodidad de los esposos Echizen.

Pero antes de que se despidieran unos gritos les llamaron demasiado la atención

Hola niños- gritaron un grupo de personas que ingresaba a el centro deportivo de Ryoma


	11. Chapter 11

Los niños que estaban jugando se giraron a ver quienes eran los que gritaban y al reconocerlos se lanzaron a correr a los recién llegados

Hola tíos- gritan Kenji y Sakura

Como están pequeños- dijo unos de ellos

Bien tio Momo- dijo Kenji

Y a nosotros no nos saludan, son igual que el ochibi- dijo con una gotita en la cabeza Eiji

Hola- dijo de manera tierna Sakura, siendo levantada en brazos por el tío Fuji

Que hacen aquí? Donde están sus padres?-prefunto Oishi

Están allá-dijo apuntando a sus padres, kenji

Están con unas personas que querían conocerlos, pero papá nos dijo que solo saludáramos y viniéramos a jugar- dijo la niña en brazos de Fuji

El grupo miro curioso a donde le dijeron los niños y quedaron sorprendidos al ver de quienes se trataban las otras personas, eran periodistas de un canal de televisión prestigioso. Lo que mas los sorprendió, ya que quería decir que estaban enterados de la existencia de los niños, además que Sakuno y Ryota están con ellos.

Creo que tuvieron problemas- dijo un asustado Momoshiro

Es mejor que vayamos a ver que sucede- dijo Fuji, pero fue interrumpido

No creo, a lo mejor causaremos mas problemas, esperemos a que Ryoma nos de una señal- dijo Inui

Mientras tanto en el sector donde esta Ryoma con los periodistas, Ryoma esta golpeándose mentalmente, porque todo le tenía que pasar en un solo día, primero la entrevista que no le gustaba, luego se descubre que tenia una familia que quería que pudieran estar tranquillos sin que los periodistas los molestaran, después por las preguntas de los periodistas se enteran que fueron padres adolecente y ahora llegan sus antiguos compañeros de club de tenis de la escuela, ahora solo quería que terminara el día para poder estar tranquilo con su esposa y sus hijos en casa.

Pe.. pero si ellos no son los tenistas que fueron a la escuela con Echizen?- Pregunto John sorprendido de que el grupo recién ingresado fueran los tenistas que están dentro de las mejores posiciones en el ranking.

Si efectivamente fueron compañeros del club de tenis de Seigaku donde estuvieron Ryoma y Sakuno- dijo Joe, ya que sabía que los esposos estaban sorprendidos, además que de Ryoma estaba echando humo por todo lo que había sucedido, por lo demás no era raro que ellos los visitaran, solo que solían avisarles antes en caso cualquier cosa, pero escogieron justo el momento menos indicado para no hacerlo.

Ryo no me dijiste que hoy venían ellos- Dijo una Sakuno seria

Ryoma miro a su esposa, eso si que era raro ella casi nunca se colocaba así, pero también le había dicho "Ryo" eso quería decir que no estaba enojada, sino sorprendida, al menos eso esperaba, ya que no quería dormir en el sillón como antes le había dicho ella.

Es que no me dijeron nada- Respondió este

Eso quiere decir que no han perdido contacto con ellos- Dijo Sebastián

Yo creo que eso es obvio- Dijo Nanjiro burlesco, como siempre

Si, siguen siendo nuestros amigos, por eso están aquí- dijo Sakuno mirando a los mencionados

Los podríamos saludar?-Pregunto Susan con cautela, no quería que Ryoma se molestara

Eh..?-Dijo Ryoma saliendo de sus pensamientos


	12. Chapter 12

Que si los podemos saludar?- volvió a preguntar Susan

No creo que ellos tengan problemas, pero eso si nada de entrevistas, solo si ellos quieren podrán preguntar algo, está claro-Dijo Joe

Está bien- dijeron Susan y Sebastián

Tampoco fotos- Dijo Sakuno con su suave tono de voz, para sorpresa de todos

Ok, de todas maneras no podríamos sacar fotos ni grabar, ya que los guardias nos tienen confiscadas las cámaras- dijo Arturo

Ahora nos podríamos acercar a ellos?- Pregunto John

No es necesario- Dijo Ryoma haciendo una señal a sus amigos para que se acercaran

En el otro lado el grupo ve la señal de Ryoma

Chicos Ryoma nos dice que nos acerquemos- Dijo Oishi

Qué raro, que habrá pasado- cuestiono Rawamura

Yo también me pregunto lo mismo, no es normal que estén periodistas aquí y más encima que estén Sakuno y los niños- Dijo Fuji

No se pero es mejor que vayamos, eso sí, ni se les ocurra decir nada hasta que Echizen nos explica la situación, entendido- Dijo de manera autoritaria Tezuka

Si capitán- Respondieron todos

Ya no soy su capitán, cuando será el día que dejen de llamarme así- Dijo un resignado Tezuka caminando hacia Ryoma y compañía

Los ex integrantes de SEIGAKU con los niños en brazos de "Tío Momo" y Tío Fuji" se acercaron donde estaba Ryoma, que los miraba seriamente, de seguro iban a tener problemas luego.

Hola Muchachos- Dijo con su habitual sonrisa Sakuno

Hi- Ryoma con seriedad

Que tal chicos- Dijeron Nanjiro y Joe a la vez

Hola Como están?- Respondieron los recién llegados

Estábamos bien, hasta que llegaron ustedes- dijo Ryoma

RYOMA- dijo Sakuno- Estamos bien muchacho, pero porque no avisaron que venían?

Es que queríamos darles una sorpresa al Ochibi- Dijo Eiji

Pero no sabíamos que estabas tú con los niños- Dijo Kawamura

Y menos que estuvieran ellos- Dijo Inui apuntando a los periodistas que estaban más atrás

Buenos mejor después le contamos que paso, lo primero es que estas personas los quieren saludar- Dijo Najiro

Hola Mucho gusto- Dijo John- Nosotros somos los que le hicimos la entrevista al Sr. Echizen

Mucho gusto- dijeron Susan, Arturo y Sebastián

Hola- Dijeron todos

Hola, que gusto conocerlos- Dijo Oishi

Como esta eso de que Ryoma dio una entrevista?- Dijo Kaido sorprendido, al igual que los otros

NO ME DIGAS QUE PRESENTASTE A TU FAMILIA Y NO NOS DIJISTE?- Dijo un Momoshiro furioso de que no le hayan dijo nada- SE SUPONE QUE ERES MI MEJOR AMIGO

Momochiro, cálmate, deja que explique, en eso quedamos- Dijo seriamente Tezuka

Si capitán- Dijo Momoshiro

Pero qué raro si nos tiene prohibido hablar de nuestros sobrinos y de Sakuno, además desde cuando da entrevistas- Susurro Eiji, para que Tezuka no lo descubriera

A lo mejor el descubrieron- Dijo Oishi-pero mejor esperemos a ver que nos dicen

Se callan o los callo- Dijo Tezuka

Si señor- Dijeron Eiji y Oishi asustados

Sakuno rio levemente al ver sus caras

Bueno lo que pasa es que Ryoma hoy daba una entrevista exclusiva a estas personas, pero al muy tonto, se le olvido avisarle a su esposa para que no viniera como siempre los hace- Dijo Joe burlándose de Ryoma, le gustaba mucho molestar, era su forma de vengarse por lo pesado que era con él.

A todos les salió una gotita en la cabeza.

Sigues siendo un despistado, igual que cuando estábamos en la escuela- Dijo Momoshiro

Si Momo tiene toda la razón- Dijeron todos a la vez, incluida Sakuno

Ryoma miro a sus amigos, luego a su esposa eso si que no se lo esperaba, que su Sakuno se pudiera de parte de los demás.

Bueno ya se me olvido- Dijo el aludido

Pero entonces, ya saben de tu familia?- Pregunto Oishi

Sip, pero no se preocupen ya firmaron el acuerdo y no pueden decir nada de que vieron aquí- Dijo Joe para tranquilizarlos, él sabía que también se preocupaban mucho de los niños.

Menos mal- Dijeron todos, luego miraron a Ryoma y después se miraron entre ellos, una sonrisa y mirada de complicidad apareció en los rostros de los ex integrantes de Seigaku, a excepción, claro está, de Tezuka

Ryoma no se dio cuenta de nada hasta que sintió que estaba en el suelo y que todos estaban encima de él.


	13. Chapter 13

Los periodistas miraban incrédulos la situación, Ryoma Echizen, el mejor tenista del mundo, siendo aplastado por un grupo de otros tenistas alegres, que también son de los mejores, el único que no estaba encima de Ryoma era Tezuka, pero de todas maneras miraba la situación, aunque con su misma mirada seria.

Los niños que estaban al lado de su madre, ya que antes de votar a Ryoma y tirarse encima, fueron responsables y dejaron a los niños con ella, también miraban como su padre era aplastados por sus tíos y Kenji también quiso participar, así que se soltó de la mano de su madre que reía por la situación y luego se tiro riendo sobre la montaña humana que estaba sobre su padre.

BAJENSE AHORA MISMO, PESAN MUCHO BOLA DE TONTOS- Grita una enojado Ryoma, por que siempre le hacían cosas así.

Pero Ochibi, si solo es un cariño- Dijo Eiji aun sin moverse

Si, deberías sentirte alagado-Dijo Momo también sin moverse, en realidad nadie se movía

Preferiría que no me demostrarán cariño, AHORA BAJENSE, PESAN- seguía ordenando a sus compañeros Ryoma

Pero si hasta Kenji está con nosotros y se divierte-Dijo una Fuji como siempre con su sonrisa

QUE?, como es posible que mi hijo se confabule con ustedes- dijo Ryoma, ahora más tranquilo, cuando se trataba de sus hijos sí que cambiaba.

Ya es suficiente, dejen a Echizen- Dijo Tezuka

Está Bien- dijeron todos.

Kenji bájate con cuidado- Dijo Sakuno preocupada de su hijo, ya que tenia a Sakura tomada de una mano y con la otra en el cochecito de Ryota, no podía soltar a la niña sino también habría tratado de montar la montaña humana.

Si Mami- Dijo Kenji bajándose como podía, cuando por fin se bajo miro a su padre que solo se le veía la cabeza por debajo de todos los cuerpos de sus tíos y le dijo un simple- Mada Mada Dane Papi.

A todos les salió una gotita en la cabeza y Sakuno te tuvo que afirmar del coche de su hijo para no caerse, sus hijos tenían las mismas mañas de su Padre.

Ryoma es igual a ti hasta en actitud- decía Momoshiro riendo

No cabe duda que es la copia exacta de el Ochibi- decía también riendo Eiji

Shhhh, no cabe duda que de tal palo tal astilla- Dijo Kaido

Bueno ya se pueden bajar de encima- Dijo un Ryoma descolocado por la frase que le dedico su hijo, el también era así, pero no pensó que a su podrió padre le diría eso.

Ya les dije que dejaran a Echizen- volvió a decir Tezuka

Está bien- dijeron si se fueron bajando.

El primero que estaba encima de todos fue Fuji, luego fue Oishi, después, Kawamura, Kaido, Inui, para la sorpresa de todos, después estaba Nanjiro, que al levantarse fue de inmediato donde su nuera, luego siguieron Eiji y Momo, para después ayudar a levantarse a Ryoma todo sucio por estar en el suelo, después todos se escondieron detrás de Skuno y Tezuka, para no ser castigados por su acción por Ryoma.

Jaja Papi fue divertido- Dijo Kenji enfrente de él

Ryoma miro a su hijo y no pudo ocultar una sonrisa hacia el, luego subió su vista hacia los tontos de sus ex compañeros que estaban detrás de su esposa y su ex capitán.

Que bajo caen como es posible que se escondan tras ellos- Dijo Ryoma

No somos tan tontos como tú crees Ryoma- Dijo Momo

No importa me las van a pagar igual-Dijo Ryoma y empezó a sacudirse todo el polvo que tenia luego de haber estado en el suelo- Papá tu tampoco te hagas el desentendido.

Nanjiro miro a su hijo con cara inocente y le dijo- Si yo no hice nada.

Los que no saben crédito de lo ocurrido fueron los periodistas, todo lo que estaban viendo era increíble, nunca esperaron ver un grupo de tenistas así de familiarizados, es cierto que el Tenis es un deporte de caballeros, que se tenían mucho respeto entre tenistas, pero ellos parecían muy buenos amigos, a pesar de que Ryoma a simple vista parecía estar enojado por todo, ellos pudieron notar que Ryoma también se divertía con los hechos. Sobre todo amenazando a sus amigos, pero demostraba lo contrario.

También cuando Ryoma estaba sacudiéndose la ropa, pudieron notar algo que no habían notado antes y era que en su mano izquierda estaba el anillo de bodas, eso si que los sorprendió, ya que estuvieron con él en la entrevista y no se fijaron, solo hasta ahora.

Por cierto Sakunito, no te había saludado bien, como esta?. Dijo Eiji abrazando a Sakuno como siempre lo hacía.

Bien Eiji, pero me estas asfixiando- Decía Sakuno como podía.

Eiji suéltala no puede respirar- Dijo Oishi, para después el también saludarla con un abrazo no tan apretado como el de Eiji y más corto.

Y así todos saludaron a Sakuno, después miraban a Ryota en su coche, pero al estar dormido no hacían nada más que mirarlo.

Bueno y por que la sorpresa?- Pregunto Nanjiro

Es que todos vinimos para celebrar el aniversario de matrimonio de el Ochibi y Sakunito- Dijo muy alegre Eiji

Si, por eso vinimos de sorpresa- Dijo Momo

Ryoma y Sakuno se miraron, suspiraron en resignación, pero también sonrieron, sus amigos nunca olvidaban las fechas importantes para ellos.

Usted también?- Dijo Ryoma a Tezuka, a pesar de todo seguía teniéndole el mismo respeto que cuando estaba en la escuela.

Claro, yo también soy parte del equipo o no?- Dijo Tezuka, mirando a Ryoma, muy en el fonfo, pero muy en el fondo, Tezuka también le gustaba poner en aprietos a Ryoma,pero eso no lo iba a manifestar delante de todos.

Claro que si, por supuesto- Dijo rápidamente Ryoma

Además quien los controlara si no estoy yo?- pregunto de manera burlesca Tezuka, ya que solo Ryoma conocía esa faceta de él.

Eso sip, sin su ayuda no podría controlarlos a todos- Dijo un Ryoma con una gotita en la cabeza, sus amigos sí que eran peligrosos cuando Tezuka no estaba, el podía controlarlos, pero no tanto.

Bueno de eso después hablamos, mejor porque no nos dices que quieren los periodistas de nosotros- Dijo Tezuka

Eh… Si se me había olvidado que estaban todavía acá- Dijo Ryoma


	14. Chapter 14

No lo dudo- Dijo Tezuka, burlándose de Ryoma

Bueno, solo espero que no hayan escuchados que hoy es el aniversario de mi matrimonio- Dijo Ryoma, no quería volver a responder más preguntas personales.

Muchachos los periodistas querían conocerlos- Dijo Ryoma acercándose al grupo- Pero, saben que si no quieren responder ninguna pregunta de ellos no podrán así que ustedes deciden aceptar que les hagan alguna pregunta.

El grupo que ya estaban jugando con los hijos mayores de Ryoma y Sakuno, se miraron entre sí.

Por mi no hay problemas, no soy como tú de enojón- Dijo Momo con su habitual tono de burla hacia Ryoma

Por mi tampoco Ochibi- respondió Eiji-

Los otros integrantes dijeron que "Si" también

Pero no digan que es nuestro aniversario, por favor- Dijo Sakuno

Ok-Dijeron todos, por lo tanto Joe hizo una señal llamándolos.

Bueno, los muchachos no tienen problemas en que se les hagan un par de preguntas- Les dijo Joe

Eso sí, tampoco pueden comentar nada de lo que les digan ellos- Dijo Nanjiro, para sorpresa de todos.

No hay problemas, eso ya lo imaginábamos-Dijo Susan tapándose rápidamente el escote de la blusa, recién se dio cuenta de la mirada descarada de Nanjiro hacia esa parte de su anatomía.

Además el contrato dice que no podemos decir nada de lo que vimos y escuchamos aquí- Dijo Sebastián

Bueno, Muchachos ya los habían saludado, pero este tonto no los había presentado-Dijo Joe refiriéndose a Ryoma- Ella es Susan y ellos son John, Arturo y Sebastián, hoy vinieron a hacerle una entrevista a Ryoma, por eso están aquí y como se podrán haber dado cuenta Ryoma se le olvido avisarle a su esposa, por eso ella vino con los niños sin problemas, por tanto ellos se dieron cuenta de que eran su familia y se le hizo firmar el contrato de confiabilidad, no pueden decir nada de lo que vieron o escucharon aquí, ha excepción claro esta de la entrevista ya grabada.

Mucho gusto- Dijeron todos los amigos de Ryoma

Mucho gusto- Dijeron los otros

Bueno cuales son las famosas preguntas- Dijo Kaido

Bueno primero que todo, muchas gracias, la pregunta, como es que con los años siguen siendo amigos, si también son rivales?- Pregunto Susan

Bueno, para mi Ryoma, desde que lo conocí, nunca lo vi como rival, además, siempre fue mi mejor amigo, lógicamente no iba dejar de estar en contacto con él y también que con mi esposa somos los padrinos de Kenji, su hijo mayor- Respondió alegremente Momo con el niño en brazos

Para mí también es algo parecido, cuando conocí a Ryoma le tome un gran cariño, además que con Momo me gusta jugarle muchas bromas, tampoco lo vi como rival, ya que yo siempre jugué dobles con Oishi, además no perdería contacto con ellos, porque también somos junto con mi prometida los padrinos del hijo menor de Ryoma, Ryota, que ya quiero que despierte, quiero jugar con el- Dijo Eiji mirando al pequeño de la dinastía Echizen en su cochecito

Yo, siempre vi a Ryoma como un triunfador, por eso no me extraña que este donde hoy esta, siempre supe que llegaría muy lejos, además nosotros, el equipo, era más que eso era y es una familia, pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos entrenando y viajando a los diferentes torneos que disputábamos como escuela, por eso nos acostumbramos a soportarnos y querernos como familia, con sus defecto y virtudes, Ryoma era el más pequeño pro eso siempre estamos al pendiente de él y lo seguiremos estando a pesar de que ya no es un niño, si no un padre de familia y el mejor tenista del mundo- Dijo con una sonrisa Oishi

Creo que todos compartimos lo que dice Oishi, por eso siempre estamos con ellos, su familia también es la nuestra, además como fueron padres jóvenes y todavía estaban en la escuela, estamos al pendiente si necesitan algo, porque el apoyo siempre lo ha tenido de parte de nosotros- Dijo Inui

Cuando nos enteramos que Sakuno estaba embaraza de Kenji, todos la cuidábamos mucho, cuando tenía antojos, todos corríamos a satisfacer el antojo, por eso nos es muy importante seguir con el lazo que formamos cuando estábamos en la escuela- Dijo Kawuamura

Yo y mi esposa, también somos padrinos pero de esta hermosura-Dijo Fuji sonriente con Sakura en sus brazos- así que ese lazo no podríamos romperlo por nada del mundo, todos formamos parte de una muy grande familia.

Cada uno nos sentimos verdaderos tíos de los niños, eso siempre va a ser así- Dijo Kaido

Ryoma miraba a sus amigos muy sorprendido, siempre supo y se sintió como una familia con ellos, pero escuchar decir eso fue muy grato para él, aunque no lo demostrara, se sentía muy orgulloso y agradecido de tener unos amigos como ellos, aunque le dieran dolor de cabeza, pero también les agradecía que quisieran tanto a sus hijos, además 3 de ellos eran los padrinos de uno de los niños, ya que ni siquiera tuvieron que pedirles eso, se habían autoproclamado como padrinos antes de que los niños nacieran.

Siempre nos hemos sentido en familia, ya que cada uno de nosotros incorporo a su propia familia a la de los otros, pero lo que ustedes preguntan es simple, ellos no quieren responder-Apuntando a sus compañeros- pero es fácil, no ven a Echizen como un rival, no solo por el lazo de afecto, sino porque nos ha ganado en el juego a todos nosotros, desde que estábamos en la escuela, a mi también, además nos hemos enfrentado con él en diferentes torneos en el mundo y siempre él es el que gana, por eso es el número uno del mundo-Dijo Tezuka para la sorpresa de todos, ya que hablo más de lo que el acostumbraba, también porque reconoció que Ryoma le había ganado en la escuela, cuando el partido que jugaron no lo sabían más que ellos solamente.

Los que también están muy impresionados eran los periodistas, ahora entendían el porqué cuando les preguntaban sobre Ryoma en entrevistas solo decían que eran muy buenos amigos y no respondían nada mas sobre él, siempre protegieron a los hijos y esposa de este, tampoco sabían que preguntar ahora.

Bueno al parecer no hay más preguntas- Dijo Nanjiro, ya que no los periodistas no hablaban nada

Esperen me extraña que siendo el que más respeta el Sr. Ryoma usted no haya sido el padrino de ninguna de sus hijos- Dijo Susan a Tezuka

Fácil, soy el padrino de su Boda- Dijo Tezuka

Ustedes dicen que estuvieron con ellos siempre, sobre todo cuando la Sra. Echizen estuvo embarazada, pero no habían salido ya de la escuela?- Pregunto John

Lo que pasa que siempre íbamos a ver los, aunque ya no estamos en la escuela y cuando ella quedo embarazada íbamos todos los días, para poder estar con ella cuando Ryoma estaba en el entrenamiento-Dijo Oishi

Como Ryoma era capitán, tenía que estar siempre encima para que los otros miembros del equipo entrenaran para salir campeones en los diferentes torneos, bueno siempre salían campeones, claro si él era el capitán como no- Dijo Momo

De repente Kenji se aburre de la conversación y le dice en un susurro muy malo- Tío momo quiero jugar tenis con ustedes mi mis papas, porque estas personas no se van?

Todos se largaron a reír, ya que habían escuchado perfectamente al niño

Hijo no seas grosero, espera un poco- Dijo Sakuno cuando se compuso de la risa que le dio su hijo

No cabe duda que es la copia exacta del enano de Ryoma- Dijo una vos desde fuera de las canchas


	15. Chapter 15

Todos miraron hacia la voz proveniente de afuera y era nada más ni nada menos que el hermano mayor de Ryoma, Ryoga Echizen

Que hace este aquí- Dijo Ryoma sorprendido y enojado, yo único que le faltaba, ahora aparecía el molesto de su hermano

Yo también te quiero enano, porque no me dijiste que tenias reunión con tus amigos?- Pregunto Ryoga, revolviendo los cabellos de su hermano menor, se había acercado rápidamente

Ryoma Suéltame- Grita Ryoma desesperado

Bueno no te enojes enano- Dijo un Ryoga sonriente, soltando a Ryoma- Hola a todos

Hola Ryoga- Dijeron todos los adultos

Hola tío Ryoga- dijeron los niños

Pero si son mis queridos sobrinos, vengan a darle un abrazo al tío Ryoga- Dijo Ryoga abriendo los brazos par que los niños fueran con él y ellos hicieron lo pedido, aunque con más fuerza de lo que pensó, porque estos lo votaron.

Jaja Ryoga siempre termina así- Dijo un divertido Eiji

Si pero no se te ocurra tirarte encima, están los niños- Dijo Kaido

Eso ya lo sabía, no tienes para que decírmelo-Dijo un apenado Eiji, todos lo retaban

Bueno ya niños dejen al tío Ryoga- Dijo Sakuno a sus hijos

Mada Mada Dane- Le dijeron los niños a Ryoga tirado en el suelo

No cabe duda que son tus hijos enano- Dijo Ryoga a Ryoma- si Kenji es una copia en miniatura tuya

Tío Ryoga también vas a jugar tenis con nosotros?- Pregunto tiernamente Sakura

Pero solo si esta vez no se enojan y no me empiezan a tirar todas las pelotas en la cara- Dijo Ryoga

Pero eso fue sin querer- Dijeron los niños

Si claro, son pero iguales a su padre- Dijo Ryoga

Bueno ya, entonces porque no jugamos todos, hagamos un mini torneo- Dijo con los ojos iluminados Eiji

Nooooo, porque nosotros no podremos jugar y lo prometieron, tienen que jugar con nosotros- Dijeron con los ojos llorosos los niños

Niños cálmense, si todos vamos a jugar con ustedes- Dijo el "Tío Momo"

Ves lo que haces- Le dijo Oishi a Eiji

Pero si solo sugerí algo-Dijo inocentemente Eiji

Con el ruido y los lloriqueos de sus hermanos el pequeño Ryota despertó y Sakuno lo tomo en sus brazos para tranquilizarlo

Viste lo que hiciste imbécil- Le dijo Ryoma su hermano mayor

Por fin despertó el pequeño- Dijo Eiji para ir corriendo a tomar a Ryota en brazos- pero que grande estas – le decía haciendo reír al niño

Todos se olvidaron de nuevo de los periodistas cuando llego Ryoga, pero ahora los ignoraron completamente, cuando Ryota despertó todos fueron a ver al niño.

Luego de que todos saludaran al pequeño, de nuevo se enfrasco la conversación en el recién llegado, Ryoga

Que haces aquí Ryoga?-Pregunto Joe

Vine a ver al viejo, de paso molestar al enano y también ver a su linda esposa y los enanos menores- Dijo Ryoga divertido de la cara de pocos amigos que le puso su hermano menor, siempre era muy celoso con su esposa.

Como que viejo, soy tu padre más respeto- Dijo un indignado Nanjiro, ninguno de sus hijos los respetaba

Bueno, bueno, no te alteres te puede hacer mal, no quiero que te pase nada- Dijo Ryoga molestando a su padre

No estoy viejo, como tú y tu hermano quieren creer- Dijo Nanjiro

Bueno, Bueno, yo opino que Eiji tiene razón, deberíamos hacer una mini campeonato, pero que todos juguemos con los niños mientras se disputa el partido que corresponda- Dijo rápidamente para que sus sobrinos no dijeran nada, ya los veía encima del nuevamente, pero ahora reclamando y estos niños sí que se las cobraban bien, el lo sabía de sobre- que les parece, lógico que también va a jugar Sakuno

No yo esta vez no juego, solo jugare con los niños- Dijo Sakuno

Pero Sakuno, nosotros podemos ver a los niños mientras tu juegas, siempre lo hacemos así- Dijo Kawamura

Además esta el viejo para que también los cuide, que haga algo- Dijo Ryoga

Eso sí que no- Dijo Nanjiro- Conmigo no son tranquillos

Con nadie más que son Sakuno son tranquilos, pero por algo son tus nietos, debes cuidarlos- Dijo Ryoga - Sakuno no te preocupes todos nos encargamos de los terremotos andantes de tus hijos

Si pero no quiero jugar esta bien, en serio- Dijo un poco nerviosa Sakuno

Bueno está bien- Dijeron todos

Oigan chicos, se les olvida que hay visitas?- Dijo Joe con una gotita en la cabeza, los muchachos se les olvida el mundo que los rodeaba cuando hablaban de Tenis

Ehh? Pero quien es esta preciosura?- Dijo Ryoga pasándole el brazo por los hombros a Susan

Yo, yo … yo soy … soy Su… Susan- Dijo esta con nerviosismo, que descarado era el hermano mayor de Ryoma, totalmente diferente al hermano, pero igual la mirada de pervertido que su padre

Ryoga, deja a la Señorita, si te ve tu esposa no quiero ni pensar en que te va a pasar- Dijo Joe para que soltara a Susan, el sabia mejor que nadie como eran Padre e Hijo, después de todo conocía a Nanjiro desde que viejo a .

Naaa, no está aquí sí que no hay problema- Dijo Ryoga sin soltar a Susan

Hola Noemí- Dijo fuerte Sakuno


	16. Chapter 16

Ryoga soltó mas que rápido a Susan y se dio vuelta con cara inocente para saludar a su esposa, pero cuando miro no había nadie, volvió a mirar a Sakuno, que fue la que la nombro y se dio cuenta que estaba riéndose a carcajadas de él, así también los amigos de su hermano, su hermano, sus sobrinos, el representante de su hermano, su padre y hasta los periodistas.

Sakuno, no pensé que eras así, tu eres dulce, no como mi hermano, se te pego lo del, tantos años casada con este que era lógico- Dijo recriminando a su cuñada

No es eso, es solo que estabas incomodándola- Dijo Sakuno- Además quería comprobar que efecto tiene en ti Noemí enojada y veo que es mucho- Dijo aun riendo

Eso no es cierto-Dijo como niño que lo están retando

Jaja Ryoga le teme a su mujer- Se reía Momo

Momo tú no te rías mucho, mira que cuando Ann se enoja también se asustas-Dijo Burlesco Ryoma

Eso si es verdad, no me gusta que se enoje, no me da de comer- hablo el glotón de Momo- Aunque todos aquí le tenemos miedo a nuestras esposa cuando están enojadas, y no me digan que no es así

No eso es verdad- Dijo Eiji- Pero yo no estoy casado

Pero estas a punto de casarte que es lo mismo, pero lo tuyo es peor, ya que todavía no estás casado y le temes- Dijo Oishi riendo

Oishi en vez de defenderme le tiras más leña al fuego, eso no se le hace a su pareja de juego- Dijo Eiji llorando al estilo anime

Que seamos pareja en el juego no quiere decir que no pueda decirte la verdad, así que llores tanto mira que Aory se va dar cuenta y se enojara- Seguía molestándolo Oishi

Mejor ni lo digas, mira que pueden aparecer de un momento a otro- Dijo Eiji en su estado normal, con Ryota en sus brazos

Eso es verdad, nuestras esposas pueden aparecer en cualquier momento, aunque les dijimos que nos esperaran, si saben que esta Sakuno con los niños no nos perdonaran que no las trajéramos- Dijo Kawamura un poco asustado

Jaja cómo es posible que le teman a sus esposas, Mada Mada Dane Sempai- Dijo Ryoma divertido

Mejor tu no hables mucho, mira que si Sakuno se enoja eres el que más les ruega a todos los dioses que se le pase- Dijo Tezuka, para que todos se rieran de él, además el también estaba incluido en el comentario de Ryoma.

Bueno, bueno, pero ellos que hacen aquí?-Pregunto Ryoga, refiriéndose a los periodistas, pero no se pudo acercar nuevamente a Susan, porque Sakuno lo agarro de una oreja para que no sucediera- Ahhh, cuñadita eso duele, por favor suéltame

Joe volvió a explicar la presencia de estas personas, pero ahora para el mayor de los hermanos

Bueno, Bueno, ya entendí, lo bueno es que no hablaran de los niños, ni de la dulce Sakuno- Dijo sarcásticamente lo último, sobándose su oreja

Porque usted no tiene problema en dar entrevistas y su hermano es todo lo contrario?- Pregunto Sebastián, Ryoga también era uno de los Top ten del tenis, era el Nº3 del mundo.

Porque mi hermano pequeño es un gruñón y ermitaño, no sé como Sakuno lo soporta- Dijo Ryoga burlándose de Ryoma-Mira que enamorase de este tonto, bueno a los 13 años uno no sabe bien lo que le gusta, pero casarse, a Sakuno deberían darle un premio, tiene mucha paciencia

Ryoga no digas eso- Dijo Joe

Pero si él dice la verdad Sakuno tiene mucha paciencia- Dijo Nanjiro, el también quería molestar a Ryoma, de hecho era su hobby favorito

Nanjiro y Ryoga dejen de molestar a Ryoma- Dijo una voz femenina, entrando también a la cancha

Si señora- Dijeron los dos a la vez

Porque siempre tienen que molestarlo, como si no tuvieran una vida propia, Hola a todos, que bueno que estén aquí- Dijo la mujer

Hola, Sra. Echizen- Dijeron los amigos de Ryoma

Hola Mama- Dijo Ryoma

Hola Sra. Rynko- Dijo Sakuno

Pero que nietos más ingratos, no saludan a la abuela- Dijo Rynko refiriéndose a los niños

Hola abuelita- Dijeron Kenji y Sakura en los brazos del tío momo y el tío Fuji

Lita, lita- Decía Ryota en los brazos de Eiji

Rynko fue a abrazar a sus queridos nietos en los brazos de los amigos de su hijo, luego saludo a los amigos de Ryoma.

Hola Querida-Saludo con un abrazo a su nuera

Que haces aquí mujer?- Dijo Nanjiro

Pase cerca de aquí y quise saludar, pero no se preocupen, los guardias de ahí, me explicaron lo que paso-Dijo Rynko-Y no me hables así Nanjiro, mira que todavía tengo tus "reliquias"-Dijo refiriéndose a las revistas de mujeres en traje de baño

Si no he dicho nada malo- se apresuro a contestar Nanjiro

Todos les salieron una gatita en la cabeza, Nanjiro todavía no dejaba sus hábitos pervertidos

Menos mal que tu no saliste como el- Dijo Sakuno a su marido

Saku, no me compares con ese viejo pervertido, para que voy andar viendo esas revistas si te tengo a ti- Dijo en un susurro

Creo que si saliste algo pervertido- Dijo sonrojada Sakuno, menos mal que la conversación fue en susurros y que nadie escucho

Ella es la esposa del Samurái Nanjiro?- preguntaron los periodistas

Sí, mucho gusto mi nombre es Rynko Echizen- Dijo con una sonrisa esta

El gusto es de nosotros- Dijeron los periodistas

De repente el celular de Sakuno empezó a sonar-Disculpen- dijo esta para apartarse del grupo e ir a contestar

Les falta mucho? Para esperarlos e irnos todos juntos a casa de Ryoma y Sakuno-pregunto Rynko

No creo que ya terminaron las preguntas- Dijo Joe- O tienen algo más que preguntar?

Solo un par de preguntas más- Dijo Arturo

Bueno entonces cuáles son?-Pregunto Ryoga

Sakuno volvió al grupo sonriente después de contestar la llamada

Que paso quien era?- pregunto Ryoma

Un momento creo que voy a decirlo para que todos escuchen- Dijo de manera cómplice Sakuno a su esposo y guiñándole el ojo- Chicos acabo de hablar con Ann y me pregunto dónde estaba, por lo que le comente que estaba aquí y me dijo que ahora mismo se vienen para acá- comunico sonriente

QUE- Gritaron todos los ex Seigaku incluso Tezuka, claro que en menos intensidad que los otros

Sakuno, Ryoma, Nanjiro, Ryoga, Rinko y Joe se rieron de lo pálidos que estaban los que recién gritaron

Pero, pero SOMOS HOMBRES MUERTOS- Dijeron los aludidos


	17. Chapter 17

Porque?- Pregunto Susan

Lo más seguro es que ellas hayan querido venir desde un principio, pero ellos de deben haber dicho que Sakuno no estaba, así que serian puros hombres- Dijo Joe, adivinando mejor dicho

Que paso Mamá- preguntaron los niños

Lo que pasa es que vienen las tías y con sus primos-Dijo divertida Sakuno

Qué bien, vienen las tías y los primos- Dijeron los niños con alegría

Jaja, le tienen miedo a sus esposas- Se reía Ryoga

Por cierto Ryoga, Noemí también viene con ellas- Dijo Sakuno

Ehh, estoy en problemas- Dijo Ryoga pálido

No que ellos solamente le temían a sus esposas, eres igual de cobarde- Dijo Nanjiro

Nanjiro, mejor no digas nada- Rynko intervino, haciendo que su marido se callara de inmediato

Mada mada dane, Ja, ja, ja, Son un grupo miedosos- Dijo Ryoma

Sakuno solo miro a su esposo, no le diría nada esta vez, siempre lo retaba por ese tipo de comentarios, pero esta vez hasta ella se estaba divirtiendo, además no tenia de que quejarse Ryoma siempre era muy arrogante y pesado con los demás, pero con ella y sus hijos era muy tierno, comprensivo y consentidor. Solo ellos sabían cuan diferente era Ryoma como Papá y esposo, también como amigo, aunque no lo demostraba mucho que digamos, el siempre estaba al pendiente de ellos y sus familias.

Bueno ya, Vamos a jugar o no?- preguntaron ahora sí, enojados los niños

Está bien, está bien, enanos no se enojen- Dijo Ryoga

Ryoga no les digas así, son tus sobrinos- Dijo Rynko

Si Mamá-Respondió este

Pero antes dejen que terminen de hacerles las preguntas- Dijo una vez más Joe, siempre se le olvidaban que estaban los periodistas

Si, cuales son las preguntas- Dijo esta vez Fuji

Esperan alguna vez llegar a ganarle a Echizen- Pregunto Susan

Bueno para serles sinceros, eso siempre se nos hace una ilusión, pero hay que ser sinceros, el nivel que tiene Ryoma ya es casi insuperable y cada vez sigue avanzando- Dijo sabiamente Fuji

Es como si nosotros diéramos un paso y el avanza diez a las vez- Dijo Inui

A mí ya me ha vencido tantas veces que creo que nunca voy ganarle - Dijo Momo

Eso es verdad nos ha ganado innumerables veces-Dijo Eiji

Otra pregunta, pero es para Sakuno Echizen, Porque después tener a su hijo mayor no siguió jugando, usted era una muy buena jugadora?-Pregunto John

Gracias, pero no siempre fui buena jugando, además solo jugaba por motivación de estar con Ryoma, porque al principio era un desastre, Ryoma me daba clases, con el tiempo fui mejorando hasta que estuve en el equipo titular de mujeres, sobre lo de volver después de tener a Kenji, podría a ver vuelto, porque tenía el apoyo de todos ellos- Dijo Sakuno apuntando a sus amigos y a sus suegros- pero mis sueño e intereses cambiaron, quería dedicarme ser Mamá y después cuando nos casamos ser buena esposa, lo demás pasa a segundo plano, ahora me divierto jugando tenis con mis hijos, mi esposo y mis amigos, pero solo es eso.

Sip, además como Mamá hoy y se que siempre, será una de las mejores mamás que conozco- Dijo Momo

Eso es verdad- Dijeron todos los demás

Eso lo vería hasta un ciego-Dijo Ryoma- Además ella puede hacer lo que quiera, pero para nosotros siempre están nuestros hijos primero

Veo que la apoyan mucho-Dijo Susan

La última pregunta, o mejor favor, nos gustaría ver el mini torneo del que hablaron, podemos?-Dijo John

No creo que haya problemas- Dijo para sorpresa de todos Ryoma.

Ryoma estaba agradecido de que ellos se comprometieran a no hablar de su familia y de nada de lo que vieron ahí, sabia por alguna razón que lo respetarían, también era una forma de de agradecer el hecho de que John hablaría con su padre para que no hubieran mas entrevistas y nada por el estilo para seguirlo en su vida privada y que este fue muy respetuoso cuando se dio cuenta de las preguntas les incomodaban, aunque no le haya agradado la forma en que reconoció a su esposa, pero eso era porque él era muy celoso.

Bueno entonces que empiece el torneo, Papá puedes hacer de juez-Pregunto Ryoga

No hay problema-Dijo este

Nosotros jugamos en las canchas de la derecha y los niños en las canchas de la izquierda-Dijo Tezuka

Pero quien jugara con nosotros primero?-Pregunto Kenji

Nosotras, cierto querida- Dijo Rynko a Sakuno

Si niños no se preocupen-Dijo Sakuno

Y después, ellos jugaran con nosotros como lo prometieron verdad?- Pregunto Sakura

Por supuesto princesa, todo jugaremos con ustedes- Dijo Ryoma tiernamente a su hija

Que les parece si el que vaya perdiendo, juega con los niños y así todos jugamos- Sugirió Kawamura

A mí me parece bien- Dijo Ryoma

Con una condición, esta vez déjanos ganar a alguno de nosotros-Dijo Momo a Ryoma

Eso ni lo sueñes-Dijo Ryoma

Bueno está bien, igual estoy de acuerdo, aunque ya sabemos el final- Dijo Momo triste

Pero Momo porque te pones así, si el Ochibi nunca nos deja ganar, además solo lo hacemos para divertirnos- Dijo Eiji

Jaja me creyeron, eso ya lo se, siempre hemos jugado estos mini torneos para divertirnos y Ryoma no se dejaría ganar aunque su vida dependiera de ello, su orgullo es más grande- Dijo Momo alegremente

Siempre juegan estos mini torneos cuando se reúnen? Pregunto John a Joe

Si, es normal que jueguen-Dijo joe

Porque dicen que ya saben el final?-Pregunto Arturo

Porque siempre ha ganado Ryoma- Dijo Joe

Bueno como jugaremos? Quien va organizar los partidos?- Preguntó Ryoga

En un sorteo-Dijo Ryoma

Por mientras que ellos- refiriéndose a Nanjiro y Ryoma- hacen los numeros en los papeles, nosotros vamos a buscar nuestras raquetas- Sugirió Oishi

Si- dijeron todos a excepción de Ryoma, claro está si el tenia las raquetas ahí mismo

Para donde van?-Pregunto Sebastián a Joe

Lo más seguro es que deben ir a buscar sus raquetas- Dijo Joe

Las tienen aquí?- pregunto Arturo

Si, ellos siempre que vienen a ver a Ryoma traen su equipo, ya que es costumbre armar estos partidos- Dijo Joe.

Los periodistas y Joe habían salido de las canchas, solo estaban al lado, cuando se decidió armar el mini torneo.

Para cuando los muchachos volvieron con su equipo, raquetas y ropa deportiva, los números estaban listos e hicieron el sorteo.

Bien me van nombrando el número para hacer las parejas que van a jugar- Dijo Nanjiro al lado de la pizarra, los muchachos fueron nombrando los números y las parejas quedaron de la siguiente manera.

Pareja 1: Eiji y Ryoga

Pareja 2: Oishi y Fuji

Pareja 3: Momo y Kawamura

Pareja 4: Ryoma e Inui

Pareja 5: Tezuka y Kaido

Bien Chicos la primera pareja en la cancha 1, yo hare de juez, la pareja 2 en la cancha 2 y Joe hará de Juez- Dijo haciendo señales al aludido

Joe entro a la cacha y se sento en la silla de juez.


	18. Chapter 18

Bueno niños nosotros tenemos la cancha 3 y 4 para jugar- Dijo Rynko

Bueno y quien va a jugar con quien?- pregunto Kenji

Yo juego contigo y tu abuelita juega con tu hermana y después nos cambiamos, esta bien?-Dijo Sakuno a su hijo mayor

Si mamá- Dijeron los niños

Bueno ahora vayan a buscar sus raquetas- Dijo Sakuno, estas estaban al lado del coche de Ryota, con sus mochilas

Mamá llevo tu raqueta?-Pregunto Sakura

Si por favor hija- respondió esta- y su raqueta donde esta?-pregunto a su suegra

Me la van a traer de inmediato, le pedí al guardia si podía ir a buscármela al auto y no tuvo problema- Dijo con una sonrisa Rynko

Ya llegamos- Dijeron los niños con las raquetas en la mano

La mía también ya llego, muchas gracias-Dijo Rynko tomando la raqueta que le pasaba el guardia

No hay problema- Dijo el guardia para luego retirarse

Bueno kenji nosotros jugamos en la cancha 3 y Sakura y tu abuelita juegan en la cancha 4

Bien- dieron todos preparándose para jugar

En la cancha 1 y 2 los partidos ya habían empezado, mientras los otros integrantes miraban muy atentos cada movimiento de los partidos disputados.

Ryoma miraba de vez en cuando a sus hijos jugando con su esposa y su Madre, los niños a pesar de su corta edad estaban acostumbrados a jugar y eran igual de obstinados que él, se molestaban cuando no jugaban tenis con ellos, eso siempre le hacía sentirse orgulloso de ellos, ya que tenían el mismo espíritu de su familia y la de su esposa, claro que más de él, además también le gustaba que tuvieran más amigos que el cuándo tenía esa edad.

En cuanto a los partidos, en cada uno se demostraba un esfuerzo grande ya que cada punto lo luchar al 100%. Luego de una hora, ya había 2 ganadores y 2 perdedores.

Bueno el partido 1, lo gano Ryoga, que pasa a la segunda fase, el segundo partido lo gano Fuji, quien también pasa a la segunda fase, los perdedores Eiji y Oishi, juegan con Kenji y Sakura.

En las otras canchas Sakuno y Rinko ya habían jugado con los dos niños y estos estaban esperando a sus tíos para jugar.

Qué bien ya tenemos rivales- Dijeron los niños

Si niños, pero dejen que descansen un poco- Dijo Sakuno a sus hijos- Esta muy cansada-pregunto a su suegra

La verdad si, tus hijos tienen demasiada energía- Dijo sentándose en la banca para tomar un poco de agua

Eso es verdad, no se cansan nunca- Dijo Sakuno, luego miro hacia el otro grupo para ver quien le tocaba jugar ahora.

Bueno ahora empizan los partidos 3 , 4, en la cancha 1 juega la pareja 3 y en la cacha 4 juega la pareja 4.

Eiji y Oishi fueron a jugar con los niños, estaban cansados por el esfuerzo en su partido, pero sabían que los niños los esperaban, además siempre tenían energías para jugar con ellos.

Los que estaban muy sorprendidos eran los periodistas, ya que los partidos eran dignos de un torneo profesional, no uno amistoso, cada jugador fue impresionante y ahora venia el partido que ellos más esperaban, era el de Ryoma.

Las parejas estaban listas en la cancha, pero antes de que empezaran Ryoma miro hacia la entrada y sonrió arrogante, miro a sus amigos y dijo:

Creo que antes de que empiecen los partido va haber masacre y funerales- Dijo riendo burlonamente Ryoma

Nadie entendió lo que dijo Ryoma hasta que…

Miren ahí están los tontos de nuestros maridos.

Un grupo de mujeres unos niños entraron al recinto, por sus caras se les notaban que están enojadas.

Creo que mejor arranco- Dijo momo

Yo te acompaño- Dijeron Kaido, Eiji, Oishi y Ryoga

No creo que sea lo mejor, se enojaran más- Dijo Tezuka

Además nos encontraran igual, mejor esperar y morir sin cansarse corriendo- Dijo Fuji

Hay 100% de probabilidad que de que no escuchen razones y nos maten igual- Dijo Inui

Que haremos entonces?- Pregunto Kawamura

Todos los muchachos miraban al grupo recién ingresado, rezando para que no les pasara nada


	19. Chapter 19

Hermana mira llegaron nuestros primos con las tías- Dijo Kenji al darse cuenta de los recién llegados

Qué bien- Dijo Sakura- Pero porque están enojadas las tías, Mamá?

No es nada hija, ya se les pasara- Dijo Sakuno mirando a las mujeres

Los periodistas también miraban al grupo recién llegado, conocían a todas las mujeres, ya que eran las respectivas esposas de los jugares de Tenis, pero a algunas las conocían mas por su oficio, a los que no conocían eran a los niños que venían con ellas, pero en ese momento nadie estaba cerca de ellos para responder a sus dudas.

Para suerte de los ex –Seigaku los hijos mayores de Sakuno y Ryoma corrieron a saludar a sus tías y primos.

Hola tías- Dijo Kenji llegando al grupo

Hola primos y tías- Dijo la tierna Sakura

Las mujeres cambiaron su enfado a una sonrisa al ver a los niños que corrieron a abrazarlas.

Sakuno y Rinko se quedaron mirando solamente, no quisieron acercarse en ese momento, querían ver que les hacían a sus respectivos esposos.

El que si se movió de lugar su Joe, fue directo donde estaban los periodistas, pero sin salir de las canchas, solo los separaba una reja, no quería que entraran, por eso fue el mejor.

Los muchachos miraban a sus respectivas esposas, tratando de que se les ocurriera algo para que no los mataran antes de explicarle algo.

Las mujeres saludaron a los niños y volvieron su mirada para ver a sus maridos, ahí nuevamente les apareció el enfado.

De repente a Momo se le prendió una lámpara en el cerebro, mientras miraba a su esposa con saludar y abrazar a los hijos de su amigo.

Oigan, ya tengo una idea para que no nos maten antes- Dijo momo en un susurro a sus amigos

Dila rápido ya viene para acá- Dijo para sorpresa de todos Tezuka

Pero debe ser una idiotez, como siempre-Dijo Kaido

A quién le dices eso serpiente- Dijo enojado Momo

A ti a quien más, Imbécil- Siguió la pelea Kaido

Este no es el momento para pelear entre ustedes las verdaderas enemigas son ellas- Dijo Oishi apuntando con una señal con la cabeza a sus esposas.

Eso verdad dejen de pelear, Momo, dinos que se te ocurrió, cualquier cosa en estos momentos que nos salve de ellas es válida- Dijo Kawamura

Si dilo rápido- Dijo Eiji

Miren, llamamos a nuestros hijos con un "Vengan con su Papá" para que corran a saludarnos y los tomamos en brazos y no los soltamos para que a ellas se les pase un poco, no pueden hacernos nada con los niños en brazos, podría pasarles algo a ellos y eso nunca lo harían- Explico Momoshiro con un sonrisa, su esposa no haría nada que pudiera dañar a sus hijos

Hay un 60% de probabilidad de que nos funcione y 40% de probabilidad de que no y nos maten igual- Dijo Inui

Es bajo, pero si nos libra de la paliza que nos darán, por mi, está bien- Dijo Fuji

A mi no me gusto Momo, yo no tengo hijos- Dijo Eiji

Bueno entonces toma en brazos a Ryota que esta en el coche- Dijo Momo

Bueno entonces le hacemos caso a este idiota?- Pregunto Kaido

Es lo mejor- Dijo Ryoga

1,2,3 Niños ven con su Papá – Dijeron todos a la vez


	20. Chapter 20

Los mencionados miraron a sus padres y no se movieron de al lado de sus madres

Ryoma, Sakuno, Nanjiro, Rinko. Joe y los periodistas, se cayeron al estilo anime

Oh oh, que no funciono- Dijo asustado Ryoga

Probemos de nuevo-Dijo Fuji

Niños vengan con Papi- Dijeron nuevamente

Los niños esta vez corrieron donde sus padres, que de inmediato los alzaron en brazos

Hola papi-dijeron los niños y niñas

Que bajo caen como es posible que ocupes a tus propios hijos Takeshi Momoshiro- Dijo Ann enojadísima

Que bajo- exclamaron las esposas de los otros

Si bastante bajo, pero no me extraña- Dijo una voz chillona detrás de las esposas

Tomoka, que bueno que estén aquí- Dijo Ann-pero ahora si nos disculpas tenemos que arreglar un problema- dándose vuelta para ver a su esposo

Hola a todos- Dijeron una pareja con sus hijos recién entrando en el recinto, pero al ver sus caras- Que paso aquí

Hola Chicos, Kevin, Emily, mejor no pregunten- Dijo Sakuno al borde de la risa, era la que estaba estaba más cerca de ellos-ahora lo verán

* * *

**Las parejas y sus hijos**

**Ryoga**: Su esposa se llama Noemí, ella es Modelo alta, pelo negro hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros, tez bronceada y ojo color marrón, ellos tienen una hija, su nombre es Isuzu, tiene 5 años, es idéntica a su madre.

**Tezuka**: Su esposa se llama Kaomi, ella es una famosa publicista, alta, pelo del mismo tono que su esposo hasta la cintura, sus ojos son negros, tez, blanca, tienen una hija llamada Keiko, tiene 4 años, ella tiene el pelo largo igual que su madre, el tono también, sus ojos son negros iguales a los de su madre.

**Fuji**: Su esposa se llama Saori, ella no es famosa, es mucho más baja que él, Ojos verdes, pelo rubio hasta más arriba de la cintura, tez blanca, tienen una hija llamada Chieko, ella tiene los ojos y la sonrisa del padre y el pelo de la madre.

**Oishi**: Su esposa se llama Kimi, ella era tenista, cuando se caso se retiro, ella es alta, tiene pelo en melena Marrón oscuro, ojos verdes, tienen gemelas de 2 años sus nombre son Yuko y Dai, ellas tienen el pelo negro, Yuko tiene los ojos verdes, Dai tiene los ojos cafes.

**Kawamura**: Su es posa se llama Azami, ella es una famosa Chef de comida Japonés, ella es de estatura media, pelo marrón claro hasta la cintura, tez medio bronceada, ojos marrón claro, tienen una hija llamada Kasumi, tiene 3 años, pelo marrón claro, largo, tez bronceada, ojos marrón oscuros.

**Inui**: Su esposa se llama Haruko, es Medico Nutricionista, alta, ojos color miel, utiliza anteojos, pelo negro, hasta un poco mas debajo de los hombros, tez blanca, Tienen una hija llamada Eri, tiene 4 años, pelo negro hasta los hombros, ojos negros.

**Kaido**: Su esposa se llama Natsumi, ella tampoco es famosa, es baja, peliroja, tez morena, pelo corto, ojos azules, tienen un hijo llamado Yuriko, tiene 1 año, pelo negro con matices rojos, ojos azules.

**Eiji:** Su prometida se llama Aory, ella es periodista deportiva, es estatura media, rubia, pelo hasta las caderas, ojos verdes, tez blanca y muy risueña. Ellos se casan en un par de meses.

**Momoshiro**: Su esposa es Ann Tachibana, dejo el tenis cuando quedo embarazada, ahora usa el pelo un poco más largo, hasta más arriba de la cintura, tienen dos hijos, el primero es niños y se llama Chiyo, tiene 4 años, es la copia exacta de su padre, el segundo es una niña, se llama Mitsuke, tiene 1 año 5 meses, es igual a Ann, peri su pelo es negro.

**Horio**: Su esposa es Tomoka, ella se convirtió en Animadora de Televisión, usa el pelo a la misma altura que cuando era adolecente, pero ahora usa solo una coleta, ella está embarazada de 6 meses de su primer hijo.

**Kevin**: Su esposa se llama Emily, ella tampoco es famosa, es Rubia, pelo hasta los hombros, ojos grises, estatura media, tez blanca, tienen 2 hijos hombres, el primero se llama Jacob, tiene 4 años, pelo rubio hasta un poco más arriba de los hombros, ojos grises, el segundo se llama Anthony, tiene 2 años pelo rubio corto, ojos azules.

* * *

Al conflicto….

Hola niños como están- Decían cada uno con sus hijos

Eiji fue corriendo a tomar en brazos a Ryota, el coche estaba cerca, así que no tuvo problemas.

Eiji no utilices a mi hijo para salvarte- Dijo Ryoma, que aunque parecía estar serio, se divertía con la situación

Ochibi, no tiene nada de malo que lo tome, soy su padrino-Dijo susurrando Eiji, no quería que lo escuchara Aory

El grito que se escucho luego, casi los dejo sordos y mas asustados que antes, cada una había grito el nombre su esposo, pero el nombre y apellido, eso quería decir que de esa no se salvaban

No utilicen a sus propios hijos- Dijeron todas

Chicas no se enojen, no sabíamos que Sakuno estaba aquí- Dijeron todos, abrazando a sus hijos, que eran su salvación

Pero nosotras les dijimos que vendríamos igual y ustedes nos prohibieron venir- Dijo Enojada Ann

Que era una junta de puros hombres- Dijo Aory

Que nos íbamos a aburrir-Dijo Saori

Que tendríamos que esperarlos sentadas hasta que terminar de jugar-Dijo Azami

Que nos preocupáramos de los niños- Dijo Kimi

Y lo peor, nos dijeron que nos avisarían si sabían dónde estaba Sakuno-Dijo Natsumi

Como es posible que Sakuno esté aquí y no nos hallan dijo nada- Dijeron todas enojadas

Además están utilizando a los niños, que pocos hombres son- Dijo Haruko

Niños vengan-Dijo Kaomi

Los hombres temblaron y abrazaron más a sus hijos

No niños quédense con Papá- Les decían los "Hombres"

Los espectadores están muy entretenidos ante la situación, sobre todo los recién llegados. Sakuno les explico lo que pasaba.

Menos mal que yo vine al tiro con mi familia- Dijo Kevin con Anthony en brazos

Mas te vale- Dijo Emily-Además, ya habíamos quedado de venir todos

Yo también me salve, menos mal que no me vine con ellos y llegamos más tarde- Dijo Horio aliviado

Horio sabes que no te conviene dejar a tu esposa, se enoja y estarías peor que ellos, tu hijo todavía no nace, no tienes con quien escudarte- Dijo divertido Kevin

Creo que los periodistas nunca pensaron ver a los más famosos tenistas en una situación tan patética- Dijo Horio

Patética porque tú no estás en ese grupo, pero si lo estuvieras te aseguro que no pensarías eso- Dijo Emily-Yo creo que su Kevin lo hubiera hecho también estaría enojada

Pero no lo hice-Dijo de repente Kevin, agradeciendo no haber cometido el mismo error

Tia Sakuno por que están enojadas?- Pregunto Jacob

Por nada, no te preocupes pequeño- le dijo Sakuno-Ahora lo solucionare


	21. Chapter 21

Sakuno camino, con sus hijos de la mano, hacia el grupo, le gustaba ver a los chicos en aprietos, pero tenía que solucionar el asunto.

Mientras las esposas de los Muchachos querían matarlos por usar a sus hijos de escudos.

Chicas, los muchachos no tienen la culpa- Dijo Sakuno- Ellos no sabían que yo estaba aquí con los niños, no se enojen.

Pero Sakuno, prometieron avisarnos en cuanto supieran dónde estabas- Dijo Ann

Bueno y a mí no me saludan, solo saludaron a los niños- Dijo Sakuno, fingiendo sentirse ofendida por el desaire

Ehhh- Exclamaron las Chicas, rojas por la vergüenza

Están reclamando por mí y ni siquiera han sido capaces de saludarme, con qué cara- Dijo Sakuno divertida al ver las caras de las mujeres

Lo sentimos- Dijeron las chicas, olvidándose un momento del enojo con sus maridos y fueron a saludar todas a la Sakuno

Los niños también quisieron ir a saludar a su Tía Sakuno, pero sus padres no los dejaron ir, todavía temían por sus vidas.

Bueno, si no sabían que estabas aquí por lo menos nos tendrían que haber avisado cuando te vieron- Dijo Kimi

Chicas no se enojan tanto con sus esposos, lo que pasa es que cuando ellos llegaron, había un tema importante que estamos resolviendo- Dijo Sakuno

Y cuál es el tema tan importante para que estos tontos no nos avisaran?- Pregunto Haruko

Ven a esas personas de allá- Dijo Sakuno apuntando a los periodistas- La presencia de ellos es la razón

Las mujeres desviaron la vista hacia las personas que les apuntaba Sakuno, se sorprendieron mucho al ver a los periodistas, entonces Sakuno les explico todo.

Bueno no me cabe duda que Ryoma es el mismo despistado de siempre- Dijo Noemí - Pensé que mi cuñadito cambiaria con el tiempo, pero veo que no

Todas las mujeres apoyaron a la esposa de Ryoga

Los muchachos respiraron más tranquilos, Sakuno siempre los salvaba de sus esposas enojadas, pero no soltarían a sus hijos aun, no sabían que podría pasar.

Pero igual estamos enojadas con estos- Dijo Natsumi apuntando a su esposo y sus amigos

Mira que dejarnos esperando solas con los niños-Dijo Kaomi

Chicas entiendan, su presencia aquí desde un principio, a lo mejor hubiera creado más problemas- Dijo Rynko intervenido por primera vez

Bueno, eso es verdad- Dijo Azami

Bueno, ya no se enojen tanto, ya saben el asunto a sí que pueden dejar que sus esposos vivan un tiempo más- Dijo Nanjiro, divertido al ver a uno de sus hijos asustado y a los amigos de su otro hijo

Ya no están enojadas?- Pregunto Kevin, ya se habían acercado, con su familia y Tomoka y Horio

No, ya se nos paso- Dijo Saori con una sonrisa

Los muchachos por fin se relajaron y dejaron a sus hijos en el suelo para que fueran a saludar a la Tía Sakuno y los recién llegados, todos ya eran amigos, Kevin y su familia siempre compartían con ellos, así que también lo consideraban su amigo, además siempre se encontraban con él en los torneos.

Bueno entonces nos podemos acercar?- Pregunto cauteloso Oishi

Si, por supuesto- Dijo su esposa

Claro- Dijon las otras

Cada uno fue y saludo a su esposa con un beso en la boca, los niños se taparon con sus manitas sus ojos, por lo que todos rieron, pero no todo fue color rosa.

Auchhhh-Gritaron todos los muchachos

Que paso, se supone que no estaban enojadas, Sakuno ya les explico- Dijo Momo.

Las mujeres después del saludo les tomaron las orejas a sus esposos y se las tiraron fuerte

Eso es por usar a los niños para salvarse- Dijo Ann soltándole la oreja a Momo, las otras chichas lo hicieron

Pero era la única forma de que no nos mataran antes de explicarles que sucedia- Dijo Momo sobándose la oreja, bueno todos están en la misma.

Sí, pero la que nos explico fue Sakuno, no ustedes, manga de cobardes- Dijo Ann

Los que presenciaban la escena se reían de todo lo que sucedía, sobre todo Kevin que era uno de los recién llegados

Como es posible que tú, también pusieras de escudo a Keiko, vaya el gran capitán, el ejemplo que da- Dijo Kaomi irónicamente lo último

Tenía que unirme, tú también eres peligrosa cuando estas enojadas y en conjunto con ellas eres peor que cuando estas tu sola-Dijo serio Tezuka, pero también se sobaba la oreja

A todos sorprendió que Tezuka también haya participado en la estrategia de usar a los niños para salvarse

Y tu Noemí, porque estas tan enojado yo no te deje con ellas- Dijo Ryoga

Pero igual me dejaste con Isuzu y también quedaste de avisarme si savias algo de donde estaba Sakuno-Dijo Noemí

Pero como llegaste con ellas?- pregunto Ryoga abrazando a su esposa

Me llamaron para saber, si tenía en conocimiento de donde estaba Sakuno y me les dije que no, pero me junte con ellas para venir hasta aquí- Dijo Noemí abrazando a su esposo

Bueno ya no se enojen- Dijo Eiji abrazando a Aory

Si no nos regañen tanto- Dijo Momo imitando a Eiji, después todos abrazaron a sus esposas

Ryoma tampoco se quedo a tras fue donde su esposa y la abrazo.

Ahora estaban todos en pareja, ya que hasta Nanjiro se acerco a Rynko

Bueno tanto reclamos y abrazos y no nos saludan a nosotros?- Pregunto divertido Kevin

Oh, lo siento- Dijeron todos y saludaron tanto a Kevin y su familia como a Horio y Tomoka

Por otro lado todos los niños estaban reunidos al lado del grupo mirando a sus padres, se rieron cuando a los hombre les tiraron las orejas, pero ya se estaban aburriendo así que no les quedo otra que interrumpir.

Mamá ahora si podernos seguir jugando- Pregunto Kenji

Si mamá estamos aburridos- Dijo Sakura

Mis primos tienen razón, queremos jugar- Dijo Isuzu

Si- Dijeron los otros niños

Está bien, Por mientras vayan a jugar a los juegos detrás de las canchas- Dijo Ann

Si vayan- Dijeron las mamás y papás de los otros niños

Pero después podemos seguir jugando tenis, como lo prometieron- Dijo Kenji a su Madre

Por su puesto hijo, pero diviértanse por mientras con sus primos- Dijo con su sonrisa habitual Sakuno

Está bien- Dijo Kenji corriendo con los otros niños a los juegos detrás de las canchas

Bueno entonces nosotros podemos seguir con el juego nuestro- Dijo Ryoma

Si está bien- Dijeron los otros


	22. Chapter 22

Oigan yo también quiero jugar- Dijo Kevin

Yo también- Dijo Horio

Creo que es buena idea, además así quedan las cosas un poco más normales, eran parejas impares, pero aun así podría haber otra pareja para dejar todo listo y sin problemas, bueno yaque, a lo mejor aparecen más jugadores en un rato, así que ustedes conforman la pareja Nº 6, los que ganaron en las parejas 1 y 2 fueron Ryoga y Fuji- Dijo Nanjiro

Y los que vamos perdiendo luego juegan con los niños, también quieren jugar tenis, así que se utilizarán las canchas 1 y2 para los grandes y las canchas 3 y 4 para los niños- Dijo Oishi

Por mi no hay problema- Dijo Kevin alistándose para jugar y sacando su raqueta, al igual que Ryoma y los chicos, siempre anda con su raqueta

Pero porque siempre me toca jugar con los que me ganan fácilmente- Dijo Horio resignado

Mada Mada Dane- le dijo Ryoma a Horio

Bueno, ya no importa voy a buscar la Raqueta por mientras- Dijo Horio corriendo hacia el estacionamiento, tenía la raqueta en el auto

No sé por qué no traen de inmediato la raquera, si siempre terminamos jugando- Dijo Ryoma

Bueno que los partidos comiencen- Dijo Nanjiro

Los 4 chicos que les tocaba se fueron a las canchas asignadas y empezaron los partidos, los periodistas encantados miraban con atención el partido de Ryoma, el cual no duro mucho, para el gusto de estos, ya que Ryoma gano su partido muy rápido y fácilmente. Momoshiro y Kawamura también terminaron su partido, dando como ganador a Momoshiro, este partido duro un poco más que el de Ryoma.

Bueno los ganadores son Momoshiro del partido Nº3 y Ryoma del partido Nº4, los perdedores jugaran con los niños-Dijo Nanjiro

Pero cuando los otros partidos de segunda ronda terminen también va a ser impar, ya que habrá solamente 3 ganadores- Dijo Kevin

Eso es verdad, no nos habíamos dado cuenta, que hacemos?- Pregunto Joe

Tendríamos que llamar a otros jugadores-Dijo Nanjiro-Pero tendrían que ser 4 jugadores más, para que todo quede bien

Yo podría llamar a unos amigos- Dijo Kevin

Qué buena idea, así será más divertido- Dijo Eiji

Está bien llámalos, pero que vengan rápido-Dijo Ryoma- o si no, yo llamo a otras personas

No habrá problemas, vendrán de inmediato- Dijo Kevin sacando su celular para llamar a los amigos

Bueno entonces, por mientras que ellos llegan que se realicen los partidos 5 y 6- Dijo Nanjiro

Ya los llame, estarán aquí en unos 20 minutos- Dijo Kevin, alistándose para su partido con Horio

Entonces que esperamos- Dijo Horio entrando a la cancha asignada para su partido

Tan rápido quieres perder- Dijo Kevin

Hee.. no es justo- Dijo en un suspiro Horio

Mientras tanto en el otro lugar, las mujeres de vez en cuando miraban a sus respectivos esposos, pero su atención estaba centrada en sus hijos, mientras conversaban.

Bueno y ahora explícanos Sakuno porque no estás en tu casa, llamamos y tu abuela nos dijo que habías salido, pero no nos quiso decir donde habías ido- Dijo Ann

Si, después de que la llamamos como 50 veces, nos dijo que después vendrías aquí con los niños- Dijo Aory

Porque tanto secreto?- Pregunto Emily

Nada Chicas, lo que pasa es que fui al médico-Dijo Sakuno

Porque, que te paso?- Preguntaron todas

Nada, solo fui para unos exámenes de rutina- Dijo Sakuno tranquilizando a sus amigas

Pero está todo bien?- pregunto Tomoka

Si no se preocupen chicas-Dijo con una sonrisa Sakuno

Pero entones, porqué no nos dijo eso desde un primer momento tu abuela?- Pregunto Saori

Bueno conociéndolas, es seguro que todas hubieran ido a buscarla de inmediato al médico- Dijo Emily- y hubieran exigido que les dijeran que medico estaba ateniendo a Sakuno e ingresarían todas la consulta con ellas

Jajaja eso es verdad, no lo nieguen- Dijo riendo Sakuno

No, con lo impulsivas que son eso es lo que hubiera pasado, menos mal que tu abuela no les dijo- Dijo Emily

Es verdad- Dijeron todas

Pero es que nos preocupa demasiado Sakuno, es nuestra amiga- Dijo Kimi

Bueno chicas después les cuento, miren los niños ya se aburrieron- Dijo Sakuno apuntando a los niños, en especial a sus hijos, que se acercaban a ellas

Mama ya jugamos arto rato, ahora podemos jugar tenis siiiiii?- Preguntaron Sakura y Kenji

Bueno niños, sus tíos jugaran con ustedes- Dijo Sakuno a sus hijos

Y nosotros que haremos?- pregunto Izusu

Ustedes también quieren jugar tenis?- Pregunto Natsumi, con Yuriko en brazos

Si tía, yo también quiero jugar- Dijo la pequeña Izusu

Yo también- Dijo Chiyo

Bueno entonces ustedes también juegan con nosotros- Dijo Kenji

Yo juego con Sakura- Dijo Chiyo

Ehh- Miro Kenji a Chiyo- porque siempre quieres jugar con Sakura?

No por nada- Dijo el niño sonrojado

Las mujeres no hicieron más que reírse de la situación.

Chiyo siempre estaba con Sakura, la acompañaba a todas partes.

Mejor que Ryoma no se de cuenta- Dijo Noemí riendo

Bueno niños vamos a las canchas – Dijo Sakuno para parar el tema

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- Dijeron los niños y fueron corriendo a las canchas asignadas para ellos.


	23. Chapter 23

En cuanto los niños estuvieron en las canchas Oishi y Eiji se acercaron, ya que sabían que tenían que jugar con ellos.

Eiji jugó primero con Sakura y Oishi con Kenji, después se cambiaron y Eiji jugó con Kenji y Oishi con Sakura.

Buen partido niños- Dijeron Eiji y Oishi un poco cansados, los niños tenían demasiada energía

Bueno ahora tienen que jugar con nosotros el Tío Kawa y el Tío Inui- Dijo Kenji

Está bien niños, pero es mejor que descansen un poco- Dijo Inui

Pero si estamos bien, acaso tienen miedo de enfrentarse a nosotros?- Pregunto engreídamente Kenji

A todos les salió una gotita en la cabeza, ya que todos escucharon lo que dijo el mayor de los hermanos Echizen – Ryusaki.

Los partido 5 y 6 ya habían terminado, dando por ganadores a Tezuka en el partido 5 y a Kevin en el partido 6, por lo tanto todos estaban al pendiente de los niños

No cabe duda que es tu hijo, no solo es idéntico a ti físicamente, sino hasta es engreído al igual que tu- Dijo Kevin a Ryoma

Bueno que más quieres es su hijo- Dijo Eiji

Las mujeres estaban igual que sus maridos.

Como es posible que sea tan igual a Ryoma, no pudo sacar algo de timidez tuya?-pregunto Azumi

No, creo que sigue a su padre como modelo- Dijo Sakuno

Los niños miraban como los adultos estaban observándolos y repentinamente Sakura se pudo rojo, al igual como lo hacía su madre cuando se avergonzaba.

Porque todos nos miran así, hermano?- Pregunto la niña a Kenji

No se- Dijo Kenji encogiendo los hombros, restándole importancia- Bueno van a jugar o no? Recuerden que lo prometieron

Si niños jugaremos- Dijeron Kawamura e Inui

Kawamura juego primero con Kenji y Inui con Sakura, después cambiaron

Todos miraban los partidos de los niños, ya que los amigos de Kevin aun no llegaban.

Bueno Kevin a qué hora llegan tus amigos?- Pregunto Ryoga

Se supone que deberían haber llegado- Dijo Kevin mirando el reloj

Bueno esperemos un poco más- Dijo Fuji

Bueno si no llegan en 10 minutos quiere decir que les dio miedo- Dijo Ryoma con su sonrisa arrogante

Los periodistas miraban también el partido de los hijos de Ryoma, fascinados, ya que para su corta edad sabían jugar bien el tenis.

Ahora jugar con los niños, era el turno de Kaido y Horio, el primero jugo con Sakura y el segundo jugo con Kenji, después intercambiaron, los niños en ningún momento demostraron cansancio.

Cuando el partido de los grandes con los niños termino, llegaron los 4 amigos de Kevin.

Por fin llegaron, pensamos que les había dado miedo- Dijo Ryoga a los recién llegados.

Los amigos de Kevin sonrieron, estos eran los compañeros de equipo, cuando Japón jugo una exhibición con Estados Unidos en la época de la escuela, los cuales: Los hermanos Tom y Terry Griffey (el primero de pelo verde, el segundo es el que parece mujer), Arnold Ignashow (El de pelo morado) y por ultimo Billy Cassidy (el que siempre acompañaba a Kevin, el de sombrero vaquero). Ellos también eran conocidos jugadores de tenis profesional.

Bueno nos retrasamos un poco- Dijo Billy

Solo un poco?- Pregunto sarcástico Ryoma

Lo importante es que estamos aquí- Dijo Arnold

Si ahora juguemos- Dijeron los hermanos

Ellos saludaron a todos, incluso a las esposas de los otros, ya que también las conocían, los niños y a los periodistas, luego preguntaron

Como jugaremos?, quienes serán nuestros rivales?- Pregunto Billy

Como ya todos hemos jugado nuestro primeros partidos, deberán jugar entre ustedes mismos- Dijo Nanjiro para luego hacer el sorteo, quedando los juegos

N° 7 Tom VS Arnold

N° 8 Terry VS Billy

Los partidos empezaron, mientras los niños jugaban entre ellos Kenji jugaba con su prima Izusu, mientras Sakura jugaba con Chiyo.

Los partidos de los grandes terminaron luego de un tiempo, quedando como ganadores a Tom en el partido 7 y Billy en el partido 8, mientras que Arnold y Terry tenían que jugar con los niños.

Mientras Arnold jugaba con Sakura, Kenji jugaba con Terry, después intercambiaron jugadores

Bueno Chicos, los partidos de la segunda ronda quedaran de la siguiente manera- Dijo Nanjiro mostrándoles la pizarra que definía los partidos:

N°1 Ryoga VS Fuji

N°2 Momoshiro VS Ryoma

N°3 Tezuka VS Kevin

N°4 Tom VS Billy

Los niños ahora tenían que esperar para jugar con sus nuevos rivales, pero no les molesto, ya que jugaron con sus "primos" nuevamente en los juegos para ellos fuera de las canchas. Los niños mas pequeños se encontraban en los brazos de sus madres, mientras ellas conversaban.

Sakuno, la comida de la fiesta la hará tu abuela?- Pregunto Kaomi

Si ella insistió en hacerla, aunque le dije que tenía que serla para un regimiento- Dijo divertida Sakuno

Si, eso es verdad, ya que nuestros maridos comen como un regimiento-Dijo Noemí

Oye Noemí, querrás decir tu marido- Dijo Saori

Eso no cabe duda, los que siempre comen mas son Ryoma, Ryoga, Momo y Eiji- Dijo Emily

Emily tu esposo no se queda atrás- Dijo Kimi

Eso es verdad Emi- Dijo Sakuno

Bueno, pero los que siempre se sobre pasan son los que ya nombre- Dijo Emily

Chicas, realmente todos son unos glotones- Dijo Ann

Si Ann pero nuestros maridos desde que estábamos en la escuela superan el record- Dijo Sakuno, recordando los años atrás

Eso no cabe duda, mi marido no deja de cocinar cuando el es el que prepara la comida- Dijo Azami

Quien nos manda a tener maridos tan glotones- Dijo Noemí

Por lo menos Tezuka come arto, pero no al extremo como ellos- Dijo Kaomi

Si, mi marido no se queda atrás, se hace el tonto nomas, pero también come bastante- Dijo Natsumi

El único que no come casi nada es Horio, Tomoka se la quita para comérsela ella- DijoHaruko divertida

Oye Haruko, yo no he dicho nada de tu marido- Dijo protestando Tomoka

Pero eso es verdad, desde que estas embarazada el pobre de Horio tiene que correr a buscarte todos tus antojos, o si no lo matas- Dijo Kimi

O nos dejas sordos a todos con tus gritos hacia el cuando no te hace caso al tiro- Dijo divertida Aory

Desde cuando la charla se centro en mi?- Pregunto Tomoka roja de la vergüenza, ya que eso era verdad

Ya no te enojes Tomoka, le puede hacer mal al bebe- Dijo Natsumi

Entonces no hablen de mi- Dijo Tomoka

Por cierto, como le podrán al bebe? Pregunto de repente Aory

Como va ser niño, estábamos pensando en Hiroshi- Dijo Tomoka acariciando su barriga

Es muy lindo- Dijo Aory

Oye y ustedes cuando tendrán hijos?- Pregunto Azami

Eeeehhh- Aory se coloco más roja que un tomate

Si cuando piensan tener hijos, ya se van a casar- Siguió el juego de molestarla Saori

Yo creo que va siendo hora de que empiecen a tener hijos- Dijo Sakuno aportando también

Si llevan años y todavía no tienen hijos- Dijo Noemí

Van siendo los únicos que no tienen hijos, si hasta Tomoka y Horio están por ser padres- Dijo Emily

Que dicen chicas- dijo avergonzada Aory- si aun no nos casamos

Que tiene que ver eso?- Pregunto Kaomi

Sakuno fue mamá antes de casarse- Dijo Ann

Si, hasta estaba en la escuela cuando quedo embarazada-Dijo Haruko

Porque me meten a mi?- Dijo Sakuno

Si es verdad, para que incomodas- Dijo Tomoka a Sakuno

Bueno que ellos hayan sido unos irresponsables al no cuidarse, no quiere decir que todos tengamos que cometer el mismo error- Dijo Aory

Oye Aory- Se quiso defender Sakuno

Bueno por lo menos de una irresponsabilidad nació una lindura como Kenji- Dijo Ann

Todo por que eres su madrina- Dijo Noemí

Bueno volviendo al tema, todavía no nos respondes-Dijo Kimi a Aory

Es que yo me quiero casar primero, luego pensare en hijo- Dijo Aory roja

Porque tienes que pensarlo tanto?- Pregunto Emily

Si a el le encantan los niños- Dijo Sakuno- Además ustedes son los padrinos de Ryota

Si pero no es lo mismo- Dijo Aory

Porque?-Pregunto Azami

Con lo infantil que es Eiji, se imaginan como seria?- Dijo Aory

Eso es verdad, en vez de criar a un hijo tendrías que criar al padre también- Dijo Tomoka

Por eso quiero esperar- Dijo Aory

Bueno pero eso no quiere decir que no pienses en tener hijos- Dijo Kaomi

No, por supuesto que quiero tener hijos, es mi sueño, pero paso a paso- Dijo Aory


	24. Chapter 24

Mientras en las canchas de los tenistas profesionales terminaban los primeros partidos de la segunda ronda, dando como ganadores a Fuji en el partido 1 y a Ryoma en el partido 2

Bueno ahora es el tueno de los paridos 3 y 4- Dijo Joe- los perdedores jueguen con los niños

Los niños al ver que ya tenían rivales nuevamente corrieron a las canchas, ya que descansaron de los otros partidos que habían jugado.

Las mujeres seguían conversando y cuidando a sus hijos.

Los partidos 3 y 4 empezaron, mientras que Momoshiro jugaba con Kenji y Ryoga con Sakura, después cambiaron de jugadores, los niños no parecían cansarse nunca ya que pedían que terminaran luego los otros partidos, para tener nuevos rivales.

Los periodistas miraban los partidos en absoluto silencio, ya que estaban impresionados del nivel en el cual se llevaban a cabo cada juego, no podían estar mas que contentos porque se les dejara ver estos.

A los niños les dio hambre, ya que había pasado bastante tiempo desde que llegaron, así que fueron consentidos por Rynko, que les ofreció ir a comprarles cosas para comer, en cuanto escucho a su nieto mayor pedir alimento.

Rynko llego con la comida para los niños

Gracias abuelita- Dijo tiernamente Sakura

Si gracias- Dijeron los otros niños

Yo le daré el biberón a Ryota-Dijo Sakuno caminando hacia donde había dejado el cochecito del niño, pero Ryoma se le acerco antes de que llevara la mitad del camino

Para donde vas?- pregunto este

A buscar el biberón de Ryota, ya tiene hambre al igual que sus hermanos y primos-Dijo Sakuno a su esposo

No te preocupes, yo iré tu regresa con las chicas-Dijo Ryoma a su mujer, para luego acercarse al cochecito de su hijo menor y sacar el alimento para este

Natzumi, Ann, Kimi y Emily también les dieron los biberones a sus hijos, ya que eran los mas pequeños. A los otros Rynko les había traído leches en caja.

Aquí tienes Saku- Dijo Ryoma entregándole el biberón de su hijo menor a su esposa

Gracias Ryo- Dijo esta con una sonrisa, para luego tarde el biberón al pequeño que de inmediato comenzó a tomar su contenido.

Oye de quién es ese regalo que está en el coche?- Pregunto Ryoma

Es para nosotros, pero no preguntes después lo abrimos- Dijo Sakuno- Ahora ve con los muchachos que nosotras estamos en conversación solo de mujeres

Está bien- dijo Ryoma acercándose a su esposa para darle un tierno beso en la boca y luego irse con sus amigos

Los niños comieron lo que les trajo Rynko y siguieron jugando muy divertidos.

Ya se está haciendo muy tarde- Dijo Kimi

Sera mejor que los chicos se apresuren en los partidos que quedan-Dijo Noemí

Los niños ya empiezan a aburrirse- Dijo Natzumi

Casi todos los niños, ya que Kenji, Izusu , Jacob, Sakura y Chiyo están de los mas bien-Dijo Ann

Eso es porque a ellos les gusta jugar tenis- Dijo Tomoka

Aunque Jacob y Chiyo están más divertidos porque están con Sakura, o de lo contrario estarían más que aburridos- Dijo picara Ann

Mejor que no escuche Ryoma-Dijo Sakuno

Bueno lo importante es que se divierten- Dijo Aory

Tenían que salir igual a sus padres, buenos para jugar tenis- Dijo en resignación Ann

No cabe duda de quienes son hijos- Dijo Haruko

Pero creo que acaba de terminar la segunda ronda, ósea quedaran 3 partido más- Dijo Kaomi

Todas chicas miraron en dirección a las canchas y efectivamente habían terminado los partidos dando por ganadores de los partidos 3 Tezuka y partido 4 Billy, mientras que los niños ya tenían nuevos rivales.

Bueno solo espero que no demoren tanto o tendremos que irnos nosotras primero- Dijo Ann

No lo creo que nos dejen irnos sin ellos, además como dijo Kaomi, solo quedan 3 partidos- Dijo Kimi

Sí, pero si el último es entre Tezuka y Ryoma, como siempre, será el m as largo de todos- Suspiro Kaomi

Solo espero que esta vez se mas corto, ya ultima estuvieron mucho y los niños se durmieron cansados y esperando-Dijo Haruko

Pero chicas, todavía no juegan los otros partidos, porque están seguras de que ellos dos serán los que lleguen al final?-Pregunto Saori

Saori, no te enojes, pero siempre pasa lo mismo, no lo tomes como si estuviéramos ofendiendo a tu Fuji- Dijo Azami

Si fuera por eso todas nos sentiríamos ofendidas, pero hay que ser realistas, la final siempre es entre Tezuka y Ryoma- Dijo Natzumi

Yo único que cambia son la distribución de los juegos, pero el final es el mismo- Dijo Emily

Por algo con los tenistas 1 y 2 del mundo, ya no te enojes- Dijo Tomoka

Es cierto chicas, yo siento, no me enojo con ustedes, me enojo con Fuji, nunca llega hasta la final del famoso torneo- Dijo Saori

Chicas todos los nuestros esposos son buenos tenistas, por algo son reconocidos a nivel mundial- Dijo Sakuno para tranquilizar los animos de sus amigas

Tú dices eso porque Ryoma es el Nº1 desde hace mucho tiempo- Dijo Tomoka

Si, no sabes lo que es ver que un jugador menor que tu marido siempre le gane- Dijo Haruko, uniéndose para incomodar a Sakuno, ella siempre caía en la trampa

Y más encima que es un arrogante- Dijo Aory

Sakuno tu marido siempre, se burla de los nuestros- Dijo Noemi-Y eso que el mio es su propio hermano

Hasta de mi marido se burla, no le tiene ningún respeto-Dijo para sorpresa de Sakuno, su suego, Rynko

Chicas, por favor ahora no la agarren conmigo- Dijo Sakuno- Solo quería animarlas un poco

Jajaja- Todas las muchachas rieron al ver a Sakuno nerviosa por la reacción de ellas y no pudieron aguantarse la carcajada colectiva.

Siempre tan inocente Sakuno, cuando aprenderás a darte cuenta que estamos bromeando contigo- Dijo Noemí

Querida, solo era una broma- Dijo Rynko al lado de sus nueras


	25. Chapter 25

Bueno Muchachos Fuji y Ryoma jugaran en la cancha 1, mientras que Tezuka y Billy jugaran en la cancha 2- Dijo Nanjiro

Pero papá, no es mejor que jueguen primero Ryoma y Fuji, después que termine el partido jueguen los otros?- Pregunto Ryoga

No creo que sea lo mejor- Dijo Nanjiro

Porque? –Pregunto Eiji

Se les olvida que fecha es hoy y que vamos a ir a la casa de Ryoma y Sakuno todos- Dijo Nanjiro evitando decir que era el aniversario de matrimonio de estos, ya que aun estaban los periodistas y conociendo a Ryoma se enojaría se ellos se enteraban

Es cierto por un momento se me olvido- Dijo Ryoga

Además si no nos apuramos, ellas- Dijo Momo apuntando a las chicas- son capaces de matarnos

Si no se diga mas hacemos los partidos simultáneamente- Dijo Tezuka

Esa fue la breve charla de los chicos, para después los cuatro jugadores todavía en competencia se pusieran en sus respectivos lugares para empezar los partidos.

En el otro lado las chicas ya habían dejado de reírse de la inocencia de Sakuno a la hora de las bromas.

Miren Chicas ya empezaron los partidos- Dijo Kimi

Ojala se apuren- Dijo Azamai

Si los niños más pequeños se empiezan a dormir-Dijo Rynko

Ojala terminen luego- Dijo Haruko

Si y que el partido final no sea eterno- Dijo Natsumi

En el caso que se demoren mucho, nos adelantamos nosotras y que ellos se vayan después- Dijo Rinko

No creo que nos dejen- Dijo Noemí

Bueno eso es verdad- Dijo Rinko- Pero chicas, porque no vamos para adentro del centro deportivo, ahí podemos estar mientras los muchachos terminan y nosotras nos podemos tomar algo en el casino

Yo no quiero ir, prefiero quedarme- Dijo Sakuno

Creo que todas nos quedamos, Rinko, pero gracias por el ofrecimiento- Dijo Saori

Ahh estas niñas, no pueden dejar a sus maridos- Dijo Rinko con una sonrisa- pero creo que yo ire a buscar unas bebidas para nosotras, ya que los niños ya comieron-y así salió rumbo al casino nuevamente

Así las chicas se acercaron más a las canchas en donde estaban sus maridos, querían ver los partidos, ya que faltaba poco

Por otro lado los periodistas no dejaban de observar los maravillosos partidos que presenciaban y esperaban con ansias la final, los partidos no duraban mucho, ya que eran de un solo set, pero no por eso dejaban de ser impresionantes, ya que los chicos mostraban sus mejores técnicas y su nivel de juego.

Mientras Tom y Kevin ya terminaban de jugar con los niños, ya que estos de inmediato solicitaron a sus nuevos rivales para jugar. Los niños estaban mas entusiasmados que cansados, el cansancio de les terminaba enseguida cuando sabían que tenían que jugar tenis, ellos disfrutaban mucho el juego.

Cuando los adultos terminaron de jugar con los dos niños, estos siguieron jugando con sus "primos" y los grandes fueron donde los otros.

Ya terminaron de jugar con los niños?- Pregunto Oishi, sin desviar la vista del los partidos

Si- Dijeron Tom y Kevin

Lo más chistoso es que ahora tendrán nuevos rivales- Dijo Kawamura

Como se nota que son los hijos de Ryoma, no se cansan nunca de jugar tenis- Dijo Inui

Todos asintieron, dando la razón a las palabras de Inui

Luego de un tiempo los partidos terminaron, primero el de Tezuka y Billy, dando por ganador a Tezuka, luego de unos minutos más el otro partido termino dando por ganador a Ryoma y como era de esperarse los perdedores se fueron directo a jugar con los hijos de Ryoma que sin importarles el cansancio de sus tíos, se pusieron a jugar, además tanto Billy como Fuji querían ver el partido final sin preocupaciones, por eso quisieron jugar al tiro.

Los que sí pudieron descansar un momento fueron los finalistas.

Todos los muchachos se acercaron a ellos para conversar mientras descansaban.

Felicitaciones Chicos, como siempre ustedes son los finalistas- Dijo Nanjiro

Eso siempre pasa, no veo la sorpresa- Dijo Momo

Estas celoso Momo?- Pregunto Eiji

No, claro que no- Dijo defendiéndose Momoshiro

Por supuesto que los estas- Dijo Kaido

Cállate serpiente- Respondió este en son de pelea

No puede ser- dijeron los otros

Ya cálmense los dos, ya no son unos adolecentes para que se pongan a pelear como tales- Dijo Tezuka

Si capitán- Dijeron de inmediato Momoshiro y Kaido

Uff, ya no soy su capitán- Dijo fastidiado Tezuka

Pero lo que dice Eiji en cierta forma es verdad- Dijo Tom

Si, creo que a todos nos molestaque siempre sean ustedes quienen lleguen a la final, nunca cambia el resultado- Dijo Kawamura

Si, nosotros no venimos tan seguido para jugar los mini campeonatos, pero igual siempre quedamos en el camino- Dijo Terry

Mada Mada Dane. Dijo Ryoma bajito, pero no tanto como para que sus amigos no escucharán

Oye Ryoma te escuchamos, mas respeto, que eres el menor de todos- Dijo Momoshiro enojado

Momo solo eres un año mayor que Ryoma- Dijo Eiji

Pero soy mayor- Dijo Momoshiro

Bueno, si dices que estas viejo, no es asunto mío- Dijo Ryoma despreocupado

A quien llamas viejo?- Dijo Momoshiro agarrando del cuello a Ryoma

Suéltame Idiota, y a ti te estoy diciendo viejo- Dijo Ryoma tratando de soltarse de Momoshiro

Momo, suelta al Ochiby- Dijo Eiji

No hasta que me respete- Dijo Momoshiro

Eso no pasara nunca- Dijeron todos en un suspiro

Eso es verdad, no vale la pena- Dijo Momoshiro, pero sin soltar a Ryoma

Momo mejor suéltalo antes de que se vengue- Dijo Oishi

Me vengare igual- Dijo Ryoma, quien estaba todavía en las manos de Momoshiro, pero este acto siempre sucedía, era más por diversión, de hecho Momoshiro ni siquiera apretaba a Ryoma del cuello, pero tampoco lo dejaba que se soltara.

Momo es mejor que los sueltes, no querrás dejar viuda a Sakuno- Dijo Fuji

FUJI- Dijeron todos, por el comentario de este- no te vayas a los extremos

Bueno Muchachos creo que ya descasaron- Dijo Joe

Si, es hora de que comience el último partido- Dijo Nanjiro

Y es mejor que no lo hagan muy largo- Dijo Ryoga

Si no querrán morir- Dijo Eiji, que al igual que Ryoga había visto a los chicas acercarse más a ellos

Los aludidos miraron a sus amigos sin entender, pero antes de preguntar el porqué del comentarios, las que respondieron fueron las chichas.

Lo que dicen ellos es verdad- Dijo Kaomi

Es mejor que jueguen rápido- Dijo Tomoka

Sip, más les vale jugar rápido, porque no queremos que alarguen mucho el partido- Dijo Haruko

Bah, jugaremos lo que tengamos que jugar- Dijo Ryoma de manera desinteresada

Si, no se metan- Dijo Tezuka

RYOMA ECHIZEN, más te vale que eso sea una broma- Dijo para sorpresa de todos Sakuno

Ehhh, que te paso?- Dijo Ryoma sorprendido de la reacción de su esposa


	26. Chapter 26

RYOMA ECHIZEN, te lo voy a decir una sola vez, apúrate en terminar el famoso partido, se te olvida que mi abuela esta en nuestra casa, esperándonos a todos?- dijo Sakuno en tono de molestia

Es verdad- Dijo Ryoma por lo bajo- está bien Sakuno, no te enojes, era una broma, le ganare rápidamente. Dijo arrogante esto ultimo

Oye no te confíes- Dijo Tezuka – que es conmigo con quien juegas

TEZUKA- Dijo Kaomi enojada- más te vale no alargar el partido, además nos metemos, porque somos nosotras las que tenemos que cuidar a los niños

Está bien- Dijo Tezuka, no demostrando el susto de ver a su esposa enojada

Además la abuela de Sakuno nos espera- Dijo Kaomi a su esposo- no sé si recuerdas que era tu entrenadora en la escuela- agrego esta

Claro que lo recuerdo- Dijo serio Tezuka

Y tu Ryoma, lo recuerdas?- pregunto Sakuno

Por supuesto, la vieja es tu abuela, aunque no quiera la seguiré viendo- Dijo Ryoma

Entonces, también recordaras, como era cuando se enojaba- Agrego Sakuno- o mejor dicho, cuando se enoja, también recuerdas eso Ryoma

Todos los muchachos se pusieron pálidos al recordar a Sumire Ryosaki enojada, incluyendo Nanjiro se asusto, estos corrieron a donde estaban Ryoma y Tezuka, para hacerlos reaccionar, ya que se paralizaron al imaginarse enojada a la abuela de Sakuno

Por favor muchachos reacciones- Dijo Eiji

Si no queremos morir- Dijo Momoshiro

Si-Dijeron todos los otros

Eh, sip no nos demoraremos- Dijeron Ryoma y Tezuka cuando reaccionaron

Cuando los 2 chicos se situaron en sus respectivos puestos para dar comienzo al partido final, sus esposas se tranquilizaron

Menos mal que ahora jugara rápido- Dijo Emily

Si es un alivio- Dijo Natsumi

Pero lo más divertido fue ver a esos dos- Dijo Azami

Es increíble que siendo los mejores tenistas del mundo aun le teman a tu abuela- Dijo Noemi a su cuñada

Tú dices eso porque no estuviste en la escuela con nosotros. Dijo Tomoka

Yo no estudie en Seigaku, pero sé que siempre le tuvieron mucho respeto- Dijo Haruko

Yo estuve en Seigaku los últimos 2 años y se como es la profesora Sumire cuando se enoja- Dijo Ann

Si, es mejor no volver a pasar por eso- Dijo Tomoka

Sakuno, hablan de tu abuela como si fuera el mismo demonio- Dijo Emily

Es mi abuela y la quiero mucho, pero es verdad lo que dicen- Dijo Sakuno

Si, lo bueno es que tanto Ryoma como Tezuka se apresuraran en el partido, ya que ellos si que saben como es, junto con los otros chicos- Dijo Aory

Tu también Aory, no entiendo si la Sra. Sumire es muy simpática- Reprocho Emily

Bueno Emily lo que pasa es que yo iba a ver a Eiji a los entrenamientos por eso se como es la Profesora Sumire, pero no te preocupes, todos la queremos mucho- Dijo Aory

Si- Dijeron todas las chicas

Lo más entretenido es que tendremos que entrar con tapones en los oídos para que no nos afecte tanto los gritos que nos dará cuando lleguemos, son peores que los de Tomoka- Dijo Sakuno causando la risa de tosas las chicas por el comentario

Los que no entendieron mucho que pasaba eran los periodistas, ya que ellos estaban al otro lado de la cancha y no escuchaban las conversaciones, excepto el grito de Sakuno llamando a su marido.

Que creen que haya paso allí?- Pregunto Susan a sus compañeros

No sé, pero es muy raro- Dijo Sebastián

Si es raro, ellos estaban bromeando, luego se enojaron, luego llegaron sus esposas y todos se pusieron pálidos y ahora ellas se ríen- Dijo Arturo

Sera mejor que no nos metamos mas, en eso quedamos con Echizen- Dijo John

Si John, sabemos que tenemos un acuerdo, pero es norma que nos preguntemos que esta pasando- Dijo Susan

Si pero será mejor mirar el partido que ya va a comenzar o si no Echizen se molestara, por hacer ruido y nos echara- Dijo John

Está bien- Dijeron los otros 3

En la cancha el partido de Ryoma V/S Tezuka estaba dando comienzo con todos sus espectadores concentrados, ya que Las muchachas estaban atentos, los niños mayores también estaban muy interesados, los niños más pequeños al final les gano el sueño y se quedaron dormidos en los brazos de sus respectivas madres.

Las muchachas, se habían acercado a las canchas, mas para ver el partido final, que para amenazar a los jugadores, ya que a todas les gustaba el tenis, a algunas más que a otras, claro está, pero todas disfrutaban el juego, ya que estaban acostumbradas a ver a sus esposos, no por nada eran tenistas profesionales.

En la cancha los jugadores comenzaron el partido final, cada uno peleaba el punto al máximo, ya que ninguno se dejaría ganar.

Chicas creo que igual será un partido algo largo, ya que ninguno se dejara ganar- Dijo Kimi

Eso es normal, como profesionales nunca perderían apropósito- Dijo Ann

Además mi hijo por más respeto que le tenga a Tezuka siempre trata de ganar sin importarle cuanto se demore el partido- Dijo Rynko

Creo que eso es con todos los rivales que tiene Ryoma- Dijo Natsumi

Aunque Ryoma disfruta cada partido, es con Tezuka uno de los partidos que mas disfruta- Dijo Sakuno atenta a cada movimiento de su esposo

Yo creo que eso no está en duda- Dijo Kaomi, también sin despegar la vista de su esposo

Yo no entiendo cómo es que saben cuando disfrutan mas de un partidos, todos los partidos son iguales- Dijo Tomoka

Eso no es verdad Tomoka- Dijo Noemi. Cada partido es diferente

Lo que dicen las chicas es cierto Tomoka- Dijo Ann- tu no entiendes eso, ya que tu marido siempre pierde con los nuestros- Lo ultimo lo dijo molestándola

Ann no molestes a Horio- Dijo Tomoka

Ya chicas no se pongan a pelear ahora- Dijo Rynko

Bueno está bien, no me enojo, pero no molesten a Horio-Dijo Tomoka

OK- Dijeron todas

Pero todavía no entiendo como saben que sus esposos disfrutan tanto los partidos- Dijo Tomoka

Tomoka mira la cara de Ryoma y la de Tezuka y entenderás- Dijo Sakuno

Tomoka hizo caso a su amiga y miro Ryoma y Tezuka, entones descubrió porque sabían cuando disfrutaban los partidos, Ryoma jugaba con una sonrisa y Tezuka estaba relajado jugando.

Ahora entiendo- Dijo Tomoka

Los muchachos que estaban más cerca de los jugadores, también conversaban muy bajito

Ninguno quiere ceder el punto- Dijo Inui

Y tampoco lo van a hacer- Dijo Oishi

Pero si el partido sigue así, no terminará nunca- Dijo Horio

Ahí si tendríamos muchos problemas- Dijo Kawamura

No solo tendríamos problemas con la profesora Sumire, sino que con nuestras esposas- Dijo Kaido

Yo creo que Sumirecita no nos matara- Dijo Fuji

A lo mejor ella no, pero las chicas si- Dijo Eiji

Yo creo que primero, nos matan ellas y luego la entrenadora nos descuartiza- Dijo Momoshiro

Peri si ellos son los que se están demorando- Dijo Terry apuntando a Ryoma y Tezuka

Y tú crees que ellas nos escucharan- Dijo Momoshiro

Nos matan igual- Dijo Ryoga

Creo que tienen razón, los niños más pequeños están durmiendo- Dijo Kevin al mirar a las mujeres

Es seguro, que nos matan nos matan- Dijo Momoshiro

Solo espero que Ryoma y Tezuka en verdad se apresuren- Dijo Kevin

Ojala- Dijeron todos

Menos mal que ustedes no vinieron con sus familias- Dijo Oishi a Billy, Tom Terry y Arnold

No les dio el tiempo de saber para donde íbamos, o si no te aseguro que las hibieras tenido que esperar- Dijo Billy

Y ahí sí que no llegamos a tiempo- Dijo Arnold

Pero, porque no les dio el tiempo?- Pregunto Eiji

Porque cuando Kevin nos llamo, nos dijo que teníamos que llegar lo antes posibles y salimos rápido- Dijo Terry

Pero creo que igual tendrán problemas- Dijo Momoshiro

Porque?- preguntaron todos

Porque ellas querrán llegar a la casa de Sakuno y Ryoma- Dijo Momo

Si y como ustedes no estarán, se enojaran- Dijo Eiji

Se irán para allá y como solamente está la entrenadora Ryosaki, preguntaran donde están todos y ella les dirá- Dijo Momoshiro

Los 4 chicos ya empezaban a ponerse nerviosos

Pero no saben que estamos aquí con ustedes- Dijo Billy

Si pero no seta obvio cuando lleguen con nosotros- Dijo Fuji

Ahora si estamos muertos- Dijeron los cuatro chicos.


	27. Chapter 27

Bueno Chicos, no se preocupen, nosotros también pasamos por eso- Dijo Kawamura

Cuando las Chicas llegaron también nos querían matar- Dijo Kaido

Y que hicieron?- Pregunto Billy

Lo más bajo- Dijo Kevin divertido, recordando la cara de los muchachos

Sí, pero fue lo único que nos salvo- Dijo Momoshiro

Y qué es?-Pregunto Arnold Interesado

Si, díganos, a lo mejor también nos sirve-Dijo Terry

Prefiero que sea bajo a que nos maten-Dijo Tom

Bueno, para eso utilizamos a nuestros hijos-Dijo Momoshiro

Como a los niños?-Pregunto Billy

Lo que tienen que hacer es que cuando los vean, tienen que llamarlos con un muy sutil "Niños vengan con Papá"- Dijo Kawamura

Sí que es bajo, pero puede que funcione- Dijo Terry

Si pero es mejor que morir-Dijo Billy

Porque no se callan mejor- Dijo Nanjiro

Si- Dijeron todos y se enfocaron en mirar el partido

En esos momentos el juego iba iguales a 2, ahora tenía que sacar Ryoma, cada uno de los jugadores ponían todo su esfuerzo para ganar cada punto, pero eso no les quitaba, a Ryoma la Sonrisa y a Tezuka la cara de serenidad.

Los periodistas alucinaban mirando el partido, si bien la mayoría de los torneos, las finales eran casi siempre entre Ryoma v/s Tezuka, ellos estaban muy concentrados en el juegos, pero ellos se dieron cuenta que los dos jugadores, si bien daban el máximo, estaban más relajados, se sentía el ambiente de diversión.

Cuando el partido iba 5-4 a favor de Ryoma, tocaba el respectivo descanso, que esta vez si se realizo, ya que tanto Tezuka como Ryoma, se negaban a tomarlos, estaban muy concentrados en el partido como para parar, además también era porque mientras más rápido terminaran era mejor, en esta ocasión los muchachos decidieron tomar agua, sentarse y secarse el sudor, este fue la oportunidad de los otros chicos para poder conversar con los jugadores.

Van muy bien chicos- Dijo Inui

Sí, pero no creen que deberían tomar todos los descansos correspondientes-Dijo Oishi

Esta vez comparto con Oishi- Dijo Eiji

Chicos eso de no tomar los descansos es irresponsable-Dijo Kawamura

Podría darles calambres-Dijo Kevin

Simplemente no podíamos-Dijo Tezuka

Como es eso de que no podían?-Pregunto Kaido

Lo que pasa es que estábamos muy entusiasmados jugando, no queríamos parar-Explico Ryoma

Entonces si entendemos-Dijo Horio

Pero a las que no les va a gustar nada que se estén demorando, son las muchachas-Dijo Fuji

Aunque hasta el momento no han dicho nada- Dijo Kevin mirando a las chicas

Si pero no creas que no quieren- Dijo Momoshiro

Ya termino el descanso- Dijo Tezuka apresurado

Y que le paso a Tezuka?- Pregunto Oishi

Fácil, si se quedan sentados por tiempo, las chicas tendrán tiempo de acercarse y reclamar-Dijo Fuji

Es cierto entonces vamos a seguir con el partido- Dijo Ryoma parándose para reiniciar el partido

Es así como retoman el partido, esta vez le toca sacar a Tezuka

Uy los muy sínicos se apresuraron en volver al partido y no alcanzamos a decirles nada- Dijo Kaomi

Chicas de todas maneras tendremos que esperar a que terminen el partido, así que mejor es calmarnos- Dijo Aory

Por mucho que reclamemos, tendremos que esperar a que terminen- Dijo Kini

Lo mejor es que disfrutemos del juego- Dijo Sakuno mirando a su esposo

Está bien- Dijeron las otras

Las muchachas están sentadas en las bancas instaladas afuera de las canchas, los niños mas grandes seguían jugando, mientras que los más pequeños dormían en los brazos de sus madres, a excepción de Ryota que estaba en su coche.

Ryoma Gana un punto, este miro a su esposa, la cual tenía su mirada clavada en la del, le cerró un ojo de manera cómplice y le dedico una sonrisa, que fue correspondida de inmediato a la vez que Sakuno se sonrojaba.

Las chicas se dieron cuenta de esta situación y no pudieron dejar de sonreír y comentar

Que tiernos- Dijo Emily

Si es muy tierno, solo con mirarlos se nota que están realmente enamorados- Dijo Noemí

Es increíble que a pesar de que ya son varios años de que están juntos, se sigan sintiéndose tan enamorados-Dijo Azami

Lo mas increíble es que Ryoma sea tan tierno, a diferencia de lo que todo el mundo cree-Dijo Kimi

Pero chicas que dicen- Dijo Sakuno roja por los comentarios, pero con la sonrisa en los labios

Ahhhh, están destinados el uno en el otro, con razón están tan enamorados-Dijo Natsumi

Chicas hablan como si ustedes no estuvieran enamoradas de sus maridos-Dijo Sakuno

Claro que lo estamos, o si no, no estaríamos casadas con ellos-Dijo Saori

Tenemos que estar enamoradas para aguantarlos-Dijo Ann a los que todas rieron

Lo que pasa es que ustedes son la pareja mas completa de todos nosotros-Dijo Kimi

Porque dicen eso?-Pregunto Sakuno

Porque a diferencia de nosotros ustedes nunca discute por nada, saben de inmediato lo que piensa el otro, sin siquiera hablar, por eso y muchas más razones- Dijo Haruko

Nosotros si discutimos- Dijo Sakuno

Pero nada que dure más de 1 minuto- Dijo Noemí

Pero igual discutimos, pequeñas peleas, pero al fin y al cabo peleas, o sino, no tendría gracia-Dijo Sakuno

Porque?-Pregunto Kimi

No habrían reconciliaciones-Dijo Sakuno, haciendo reír a las chicas

Eso es verdad- Dijo Noemí

Pero igual, sus discusiones no duran nada-Dijo Natsumi

Además ustedes son los que llevan más tiempo como pareja- Dijo Emily

Sakuno sonrió agradecida por las palabras de sus amigas

Y también Ryoma te consiente en todo- Dijo Noemí

A ustedes también- Dijo Sakuno

Pero tu dices lo que quieres y Ryoma lo hace, en cambio nosotras tenemos que amenazar a nuestros maridos para que lo hagan- Dijo Natsumi

Mientras las chicas continuaban conversando el partido aun seguía en curso al final el punto lo termino ganando Tezuka, entonces el juego estaba en 5-5, por lo tanto estaba bastante parejo y los 2 jugadores parecían que podrían jugar muchas mas horas.

Uf, el partido está muy bueno- Dijo Eiji emocionado

Y lo mejor es lo que viene-Dijo Fuji

Si ahora empezaran a jugar a muerte-Dijo Horio

Mientras no se lesionen por no haber descansado antes y no haber terminado que tomaron- Dijo Oishi

Espero que no, recuerden que en 3 semanas empieza otro torneo importante-Dijo Kevin

Aunque si ellos no estuvieran tendríamos posibilidades de ganar-Dijo Kaido

Kaido que dices, quieren que se lesionen en verdad?-Pregunto muy preocupado Kawamura

Era una broma Kawamura, por su puesto que no habla en serio-Dijo Kaido

La serpiente esta, no están sádica- Dijo Momoshiro

Oye idiota no empieces- Dijo Kaido

Chicos cállense, o sino nos reprenderán nuevamente- Dijo Terry

Mientras Ryoma y Tezuka comenzaron a encender a un mas el partido, el que sacaba en esta ocasión era Ryoma, ya que estaban 40-30, a favor de Ryoma.

Ryoma saca nuevamente para ganar su saque, pero adelante esta Tezuka, quien no se rendirá tan fácilmente, luego de una par de minutos Ryoma termino ganando su servicio por lo tanto las cosas estaban 6-5 a favor de Ryoma, además tocaba el respectivo descanso, así que los jugadores se acercaron a loas bancas donde estaban sus amigos.

Oh, muchachos que buen partido están jugando-Dijo Terry

Si muchachos, esta muy entretenido, pero por favor ya no se demoren tanto-Dijo Billy

Hay Billy no seas aguafiestas-Dijo Eiji

Si deja disfrutar- Dijo Momoshiro

Bueno si ustedes lo dicen- Dijo Billy- después no digan que no se los advertí

Porque no mejor se paran de ahí- Dijo Ryoma enojado al ver que sus amigos no se levantaban de las bancas para ellos poder descansar- que te pares Momo- y fue directo hasta el y lo empujo para sentarse el, pero Momoshiro termino en el suelo

Ryoma, podrías ser más delicado- Protesto Momoshiro

Ni que fueras mujer para tener de3licadesa contigo- Dijo Ryoma indiferente

Que, pero si tu con las únicas mujeres que eres delicado es con tu madre y sobre todo tu esposa y tu hija- Dijo Kevin

Mejor cállense- Dijo Tezuka

Jaja, Momo te quejas con un niñita- Reía Eiji ignorando lo que había dijo Tezuka y también contagiando a sus amigos con su risa.

Yo no soy niñita- se defendió Momochiro

Eres mucho peor que una-Dijo Kaido

Deja de molestar serpiente- Dijo Momoshiro en son de pelea- aquí nadie pidió tu opinión

Deja de decirme así, o quieres que te de una lección que nunca olvidaras- Dijo Kaido retándolo

Tu y cuantos mas?- Pregunto desafiante Momoshiro

Yo solo puedo- Dijo Kaido

Ya cállense- Volvió a repetir Tezuka bastante molesto, pero volvió a ser ignorado

Ya , tu no me puedes hacer nada serpiente – Dijo Momoshiro

Bueno si quieres quedar como un tonto delante de tu familia es asunto tuyo-Dijo Kaido abalanzándose a Momoshiro

Nadie me va dejar como un tonto ante mi familia- Dijo Momoshiro en el suela con Kaido encima

Chicos por favor cálmense- Dijo Oishi tratando de tranquilizarlos

Oigan paren de comportarse como niños pequeños- Dijo Inui

Par de tontos paren de pelear- Dijo Nanjiro

Por favor compórtense como los adultos que son-Dijo Tom

Ustedes no se metan-Dijo como pudo Kaido, ya que esta vez el era el que estaba bajo Momoshiro

Nadie les dijo que se metieran-Dijo Momoshiro tratando de ahorcar a Kaido- métanse en sus asuntos

Déjenlos que peleen, total siempre hacen lo mismo-Dijo con una sonrisa Fuji

Fuji yo creo que deberíamos separarlos-Dijo Kawamura

Yo estoy muy divertido-Dijo Eiji entusiasmado-Vamos muchachos sigan

Ya cálmense-Dijo Tezuka mas que enojado, pero nuevamente no le hicieron caso

¿Qué vamos a hacer?-Pregunto Terry

Así como van no los podrá parar nadie, ni siquiera le hacen caso a Tezuka- Dijo Kevin

Va déjenlos ya se cansaran- Dijo despreocupado Ryoga

Pero Entonces los chicos no podrán reiniciar el partido- Dijo Joe

Eso si que seria un problema-Dijo Kevin, luego miro a las mujeres esperando verlas enojadas o algo así, pero en realidad lo que encontró fue una sorpresa para el- las chicas se están divirtiendo con la pelea, ni siquiera están molestas

Por su parte, tan y como lo había dijo Kevin, las chicas se reían de la situación

No puedo creer el escándalo que están armando esos dos-Dijo Ann mirando a su marido 

Nunca cambiaran-Suspiro Natsumi 

Creo que en vez de esposos tenemos hijos -Dijo Ann 

No deja de ser divertido a pesar de los años-Dijo Tomoka 

Yo ya me acostumbre, al principio me parecía increíble-Dijo Emily 

Lo realmente entretenido es que ninguno de los dos gana-Dijo Sakuno 

Cierto Sakuno-Dijeron todas

Mientras en la "gran pelea" los muchacho no sabían que hacer para calmarlos ya que ni siquiera Tezuka era capaz de pararlos, además nadie quería separarlos interponiéndose, ya que podrían salir lastimados, pero sabían que ellos los tendrían que parar, ya que la pelea se volvería eterna y no podrían finalizar el partido y los problemas que conllevaría eso. 

Chico es mejor que se separen por las buenas o se separan por las malos -Dijo ya cansado Inui 

Esta vez no nos darás tus jugos-Dijo Momochiro 

No tomo eso nunca más en mi vida-Dijo Kaido 

Pero yo si me lo tomo Inui-Dijo Fuji haciendo que a todos les saliera una gota en la cabeza 

No puede creer que todavía te guste esa cosa-Dijo Tezuka 

Pero si son muy buenas-Dijo Fuji 

Yo nunca más volvería a tomar esos jugos aunque me ofrecieran dinero-Dijo Oishi 

Bueno pero como paramos la pelea, si ni eso funciono-Dijo Ryoga 

Ya me cansaron, paren de hacer escándalo-Grito Ryoma, por primera vez interviniendo por primera vez. 


	28. Chapter 28

Además del grito que les pego Ryoma, también les tiro el agua de su botella. Para sorpresa de todos los presentes los 2 chicos pararon la pelea y se pusieron de pie, los otros chicos se sorprendieron de que a Tezuka no le hicieran caso en varias ocasiones y a Ryoma le hicieron caso de inmediato.

No ven el horrible espectáculo que están dando-Dijo Ryoma enojado

Pero este me llamo debilucho-Dijo Momoshiro

Yo no te dijo eso tu mismo lo estas diciendo-Dijo Kaido

Cállate serpiente-Dijo Momoshiro iniciando la pelea nuevamente

Ya basta- Dijo Ryoma parando nuevamente la pelea- Que no se dan cuenta lo patéticos que se ven haciendo semejante espectáculo delante de ellos-Apuntando a los periodistas- y lo mas patéticos e irracional es delante de ellos-apuntando a los niños que miraban todo

Perdón se nos había olvidados que ellos estaban aquí-Dijeron Momoshiro y Kaido a la vez

De eso ya nos dimos cuenta-Dijo Ryoga divertido

Ahora se sientan ahí-Dijo Ryoma apuntando a las bancas- y no se paran de ahí hasta que se les ordene otra cosa- los 2 asintieron la orden- además serán los que tendrán que decirles a la entrenadora Ryosaki porque la demora en terminar el partido-sentencio Ryoma haciendo que los muchachos se pusieran pálidos.

Esto ocasiono la risa y carcajadas de las chicas y chicos, que se imaginaban a esos dos en la situación mencionada, lo que también rieron, pero con mas disimulo fueron los periodistas

Bueno ahora que esta todo tranquilo, sigamos con el partido-Dijo Tezuka

Si chicos retomen el partido-Dijo Kawamura

Pero ustedes no pueden abrir en ningún momento la boca-Dijo Ryoma a Momo y a Kaido

Si- respondieron de inmediatos estos

Ya muchachos retomen sus posiciones-Dijo Nanjiro

Tanto Ryoma como Tezuka tomaron sus posiciones para volver al juego que esta vez sacaba Tezuka, la competencia se hacia cada vez mas ardua, pero ninguno cedía ningún punto. Pronto las cosas estaban 40-40 y Tezuka volvía a sacar, pero Ryoma logra Match point, pero Tezuka no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente, por lo tanto hizo una bola grado cero (o dejada, técnica de Tezuka), quedando nuevamente iguales, esta vez Tezuka volvió a hacer la misma técnica, llevándose la ventaja.

Ahora nadie hablaba ni siquiera las chicas o los niños, por otro lado los periodistas no pronunciaron palabras ni siquiera cuando fue la pelea ya pasada, solo miraban.

Volviendo al partido, Ryoma logra hacer un punto quedando nuevamente iguales, pero no por mucho, ya que nuevamente le gana el punto a Tezuka haciendo un ciclón smatch, ahora estaban otra vez a Match para Ryoma.

Antes de que Tezuka sacara, Ryoma se acerco a la banca para secarse el sudor, pero en vez de volver a la cancha, fue hasta donde estaba su esposa y le planto un muy tierno beso, sin importarle las miradas sorprendidas de todos.

Los chicos empezaron a silbar, a excepción de de Momoshiro y Kaido

Ahora el que esta dando el espectáculo eres tu- Dijo Tezuka Ryoma

No me importa-Dijo Ryoma al separarse del beso y le susurro en el oido, para que nadie mas escuchara- Te amo y no te preocupes este será el ultimo punto, le ganare de inmediato y podremos celebrar- le dijo a Sakuno y antes de separarse le volvió a dar otro beso- para la buena suerte- dijo al separarse y volver a terminar el partido.

Hasta que regresas- Dijo Tezuka

No es para tanto- Dijo Ryoma despreocupado

Que no puedes esperar a que terminemos el partido si quiera- Dijo Tezuka

Que tiene de malo que quiera darle un beso a mi esposa- Dijo Ryoma- que tu no lo hagas no es mi culpa

Deberías aprender un poco de Ryoma- Dijo Kaomi a su esposo

No soy tan escandaloso- Dijo Tezuka a Kaomi - y tu deberías aprender a quedarte callado

Tu empezaste- Dijo Ryoma

Ahora no empiecen ustedes- Dijo Ann- ya suficiente tuvimos con esos dos- apuntando a Momoshiro y Keido

Retomen sus posiciones-Dijo Nanjiro

OK- Dijeron Ryoma y Tezuka

Pero antes de que Tezuka sacara las voces de los niños los detuvieron

Vamos Papá tu puedes- Dijo Kenji

Si Papito gánale- Dijo Sakura

Tú puedes Tío Ryoma - Dijo Chiyo y Jacob

Vamos Papá -Dijo Keiko a su padre, ya que era la única de los niños que lo apoyaba

Demuéstrale quien es el mejor Papito- Dijo la princesa de Ryoma

Tú puedes tío- Dijo Isuzu

Papá demuestra que los Echizen son los mejores- Dijo el clon de Ryoma, Kenji

Tu eres el mejor - Dijo Sakura y le tiro un beso en el aire a su padre, quien sonrió por el apoyo de los niños sobre todo el de sus hijos, con esa estimulación ganaría fácilmente, por eso siempre ganaba, porque toda su familia lo apoyaba, les guiño el ojo a los niños y se puso en posición de recibir la pelota que le enviaba Tezuka, no sin antes darle una nueva mirada a su esposa y sus hijos.

Siempre tienes mas apoyo que yo - Dijo en un suspiro Tezuka – a mi solo me apoya mi hija de todos los niños

No es mi culpa que quieran al mejor - Dijo burlonamente Ryoma

Serás engreído - Dijo Tezuka

Tezuka saco y empezó el punto mas largo del partido, cada uno saco sus mejores técnicas que eran impresionante, ya llevaban 5 minutos y aun no paraba, de pronta Tezuka mando una pelota alta que Ryoma devolvía haciendo un Samurai Drive, haciendo que la pelota se partiera en 2, cayendo las 2 mitades dentro de la cancha, haciendo el punto final, dando como ganador a Ryoma, quien sonrió arrogante el ver la cara que puso su contrincante.

Ryoma dejo de mirar a Tezuka para poder mirar a su esposa, la cual estaba con una sonrisa de orgullo por su marido, pero Ryoma quería acercarse y abrazarla, pero se vio interrumpido cuando sus hijos se lanzaron a abrazarlo, pero tan efusivo que termino en el suelo con los niños encima, esto en vez de molestarlo le encanto, adoraba a sus hijos, a los tres.

Papá volviste a ganarle al tío Tezuka- Dijo Kenji

Si Papá jugaste genial- Dijo Sakura

Gracias pequeños- Dijo Ryoma con una sonrisa al escuchar a sus hijos

Estamos muy contentos- Dijo Sakura tiernamente

Ya niños párense de encima de su padre- Dijo Sakuno acercándose a su familia

Mamá- gritaron los niños parándose para abrazar ahora a su madre

Pero conmigo no sean tan efusivos, no quiero terminar en el suelo- Dijo Sakuno con una sonrisa

Niños no boten a su madre- Dijo Ryoma

Ya lo sabemos papá - Dijeron por sin abrazando a su madre

Papá gano de nuevo- Dijo Kenji soltando a su Mamá

Papito es muy bueno- dijo Sakura

El mejor- Dijo Sakuno mirando a Ryoma

Permiso pequeños- Dijo Ryoma abrazando por fin a su esposa

Ugh, dejen de hacer eso- Reclamaron los niños cuando sus padres se dieron un beso

Ya no se enojen- Dijo Ryoma divertido al ver sus hijos tapándose los ojos pero no ver el beso de ellos

Entonces no lo hagan- Dijo Kenji sonriendo porque su papá le revolvia los cabellos

Donde esta Ryota?- Pregunta al darse cuenta de que no estaba el coche

Las chicas lo están viendo, ya que se quedo dormido- Dijo Sakuno apuntando en dirección al coche

Mientras la familia Echizen-Ryosaki, a excepción de Ryota, disfrutando su momento, los periodistas aun no solían del asombro por el partido.

No puedo creer que estuvimos de espectadores en un partido espectacular- Dijo Sebastian

Pero como es posible que este partido haya sido mejor que los de los campeonatos- Dijo Susan

Fácil hoy jugaron por diversión, no había ningún trofeo de por medio- Dijo John

Con razón fue fantástico- Dijo Arturo - lo malo que no podremos decir nada

Creo que eso es lo mejor - Dijo Susan, haciendo que todos la miraran- que solo nosotros hemos presenciado esto, así nos dimos cuenta cuan importante son la amistad que tiene Echizen con todos ellos, pero sobre todo cuanto adora a su familia

En eso tienes toda la razón, por eso ahora entiendo porque siempre quiso tener a su familia y amistades fuera de las cámaras- Dijo Sebastián

Bueno compañeros creo que ya nos retrasamos bastante y es hora de irnos- Dijo John - Vamos a despedirnos y nos vamos a buscar las cámaras

OK- Dijeron los otros tres

Mientras los muchachos se acercaron a felicitar a Tezuka por el gran partido que jugaron cada uno, querían ir a felicitar a Ryoma, pero no querían interrumpir por el momento en familia.

Los chicas se acercaron a el momento tambien familiar, interrumpiéndolos, ellos querían felicitarlo, además que también querían irse a la casa de ellos lo antes posible, ya que habían niños durmiendo.

Gran juego Ryoma- Dijo Ann

Felicidades- Dijeron las otras chicas

Para que lo felicita tanto si siempre gana- Dijo Noemí

Ya no seas celosa- Dijo Ann- y lo felicitamos por costumbre además de que fue un gran juego

Que el tonto de mi hermano no gane no es mi culpa - Dijo Ryoma a su cuñada

Oye enano te escuche- Dijo Ryoga que ya estaba, junto con todos los chicos, al lado de el

Mada mada dane- Dijo Ryoma - además ya no soy enano, de hecho casi medimos lo mismo

Pero para mi siempre vas a ser mi hermano pequeño- Dijo burlonamente Ryoga

Ya hijos no peleen- Dijo Rynko

Si Mamá- Dijo Ryoma y Ryoga

Es chistoso que a ella si le hagan caso- Dijo Eiji - En cambio a su padre no

Oye muchacho eso no es verdad- Dijo Nanjiro ofendido - Mis hijos me respetan y obedecen ¿cierto chicos?- pregunto a Ryoma y Ryoga  
Los muchachos ni siquiera miraron a su padre, era como si no hubieran escuchado nada, es mas se escucho hasta e cuando soplo el viento en ese momento, esto ocasiono que a todos les saliera una gotita en la cabeza

Pero que ingratos hijos tengo- Dijo Nanjiro

Ya Nanjiro- Dijo Rynko consolando a su marido- para que le hacer preguntas tontas

Casi todos se caen al escuchar el último comentario

Felicidades Ochiby- Dijo Eiji abrazando a Ryoma que aun abrazaba a su esposa

Eiji dejamos respirar- Dijo Ryoma

Lo siento- Dijo Eiji saltando a ambos - pero lo que pasa es que estaba muy emocionado

Si ya nos dimos cuenta - Dijo Sakuno con su habitual sonrisa

Buen juego- Dijeron los otros muchachos

Gracias - Dijo Ryoma

Buen juego, mi amor- Dijo Kaomi - es una pena que no ganaras

Gran juego Tezuka- Dijo Fuji

Si fue un gran juego, grandes técnicas- Dijo Inui

Buen juego Tezuka- Dijeron el resto de los muchachos

Ryoma también se acerca a Tezuka, pero en vez de decirle algo, primero le estiro la mano, la cual fue de inmediato estrechada por el.

Ganaste solo porque hiciste esa técnica al final- Dijo Tezuka

Mada mada dane- Dijo Ryoma, haciendo que todos lo miraran como si lo quisieran matar

Más respeto con tus mayores- Dijo Tezuka pegándole con la otra mano en visera de la gorra de Ryoma

Igual Gane- Dijo Ryoma acomodando su gorra

Serás creído- Dijo Tezuka

Soy el mejor- Dijo arrogante

Lo que interrumpieron esta vez fueron los periodistas

Sr. Echizen- Dijo John, llamando la atención de este- Felicidades, un gran juego a usted también- esta vez dirigiéndose a Tezuka

Gracias - Dijeron Tezuka y Ryoma

Muchas gracias por dejarnos ser espectadores del torneo amistoso desarrollando- Dijo John

No hay de que-Dijo Ryoma- siempre y cuando cumplan

No tiene de que preocuparse, no creo que ninguno de nosotros quiera violar el acuerdo- Dijo Susan

Eso espero- Dijo Ryoma - No quiero problemas

De eso no se preocupe- Dijo Arturo

Nuevamente muchas gracias- Dijo Sebastián

Ahora nos retiramos- Dijo John- la entrevista saldrá mañana a medio dia

Gracias por avisarnos- Dijo Sakuno

Buenos nos vamos- Dijo John- y nuevamente, tienen una hermosa familia- dijo a Ryoma y Sakuno

Gracias- dijeron los esposos Echizen

Adiós- Dijo Arturo

Bye- Dijo Ryoma

Ahora podría decirle a su seguridad que nos devuelva nuestro equipo?-pregunto Susan

Si por supuesto- Dijo Ryoma haciendo una señal al encargado de seguridad- Ahora le entregan sus cosas

Es bien- Dijo John- gracias por acceder a la entrevista

OK- Dijo Ryoma- Pero no esperen que les de otra- Dijo arrogante- no volverá a pasar

Antes de que los periodistas dieran algo, los de seguridad llegaron con sus cámaras y micrófonos

Hasta luego- Dijeron los 4 periodistas a todos

Adiós- Dijeron todos incluyendo los niños

Antes de que alguien dijera algo, otro grupo de 4 mujeres con unos niños entraron al lugar, deteniendo a los periodistas que iban saliendo, los cuales se quedaron en su lugar mirando al grupo entrante.

Pero miren nada más quienes están aquí- Dijo una de las mujeres

Con que estos estaban aquí- Dijo otra de las mujeres

* * *

**Billy:**Su esposa se llama Stephanie, es la muchacha de la que estaba enamorado cuando jugaron contra el equipo de Japón, la hija del millonario, físicamente delgada, pelo café claro, ojos verdes, tez blanca, ahora usa el pelo mas largo, hasta la cintura, tienen 3 hijos, el primero se llama Richard, tiene 4 años, es idéntico al padre, el segundo se llama Phillipe, tiene 2 años y medio, pelo café claro, ojos verdes, tez blanca, la tercera se llama Ashley, ella es igual a su madre, tiene 3 meses.

**Tom:**Su esposa se llama Johanna, es bajita, delgada, pelo rubio hasta la cadera, ojos verdes, tienen 2 hijos, el primero se llama Matt tiene 3 años, pelo rubio, ojos cajes, la segunda se llama Brittany, tiene 1 año, pelo y ojos verdes.

**Arnold:**Su esposa se llama Constance, es alta, pelo caje oscuro, tez bronceada, ojos azules, tienen 2 hijos, gemelos de 2 años y medio, se llamn Justin y Mathiev son iguales al padre.

**Terry:**Su esposa se llama Josephine, alta pelo negro hasta los hombros, ojos negros, tienen una hija llamada Alice, tiene 2 años, pelo negro, ojos cafes claro.

* * *

Chicos creo que es hora de implementar la técnica que nos dijeron- Dijo Terry mirando a su esposa

Tu crees que funcione?-Pregunto Billy también mirando a su esposa

Prefiero intentarlo-Dijo Terry

Si es mejor morir en el intento, que morir sin intentarlo- Dijo Arnold

Bien entonces que así sea- Dijo Tom

Uno- Dijo Billy

Dos- Dijeron los hermanos

Tres- Dijo Arnold

Niños vengan con Papá- Dijeron los cuatro chicos

Al resto de la gente les salió una gotita en la cabeza, sobre todo a las 4 mujeres recién llegadas  
Los niños mas grandes corrieron para ir con sus respectivos padres, quienes de inmediato los tomaron en brazos y miraron de forma inocente a sus esposa

Como están pequeños-Dijeron los 4 chicos

Bien papá- Respondieron tiernamente los niños

Las chicas se acercaron a sus esposos.

Porque están aquí?- Preguntaron las chicas

Es que….- Trataron de decir los chicos, pero no podían hablar

No saben ni siquiera que inventar- Dijo Josephine

Si, no les funcionan las pocas neuronas que tiene- Dijo Johanna

Chicas no se enojen- Dijo Terry

Entonces explíquenos que hacen aquí- Dijo Constance

Lo que pasa es que Kevin nos llamo para que viniéramos a jugar tenis- Dijo Billy

No saben otra cosa más que pensar en tenis- Dijo Stephanie

Que yo sepa a ti también te gusta el tenis, de hecho yo te enseñe- Dijo Billy

Si pero a mi no se me olvida que tengo familia- Dijo Stephanie a su esposo

No se me olvido- Dijo Billy

Bueno ya chicas, no se enojen tanto-Dijo Tom

Nos dejaron en la casa y ni siquiera avisaron que iban a salir- Dijo Constance

Pero es que Kevin nos dijo que teníamos que venir lo antes posible- Dijo Arnold

A mi no me echen la culpa- Dijo Kevin

Si ustedes son los que salieron sin avisar y quieren hacer parecer a los culpables otros, que vergüenza- Dijo Ryoma

Chicos no ayudan- Dijo Terry

Jaja, tendrían que ver la cara que tienen- Dijo Eiji

Oye y porque llamaste a los niños, te estas escudando en ello- Pregunto Stephanie

Yo no, como crees- Dijo Blly

Y ustedes también, usaron a los niños?-Dijeron las otras 3 chicas

No por supuesto que no- Dijeron rápidamente los 3 chicos- solo los echábamos de menos

No les creemos nada- Dijeron todas

Además nuestros maridos también hicieron eso, cuando nosotras llegamos- Dijo Ann

Que les puesto a que fue Momo el de la "genial" idea- Dijo Johanna

Por supuesto- Dijo Eiji

Solo a el se les ocurre ese tipo de cosas- Dijo Inui

O que mal agradecido son, además también lo hicieron- Dijo Momoshiro indignado

Bueno, pero es mas bajo que ustedes también lo utilicen- Dijo Josephine

Ya chicas no se enojen- Dijo Billy acercándose a su esposa, luego de dejar a sus hijos muy cerca suyo por si a caso, abrazo a Stephanie

Los otros chicos al ver que Stephanie no se enojo también hicieron lo mismo con sus respectivas esposas, las cuales también los abrazaron.

No estas enojada?- pregunto nervioso Billy

No, ya se me paso- Dijo Stephanie

Que bueno, no quería que te enojaras- Dijo Billy

Y ustedes también se les paso?- preguntaron los otros

SI- dijeron las 3 chicas

Tan rápido?- Pregunto Eiji

Si- Dijeron

Y que hacen aquí?- Pregunto Terry

Es que llamamos a la casa de Sakuno y hablamos con la Sra. Sumire – Dijo Johanna

Y ella nos dijo que Sakuno iba a estar aquí- Dijo Constance

Así que como nuestro maridos nos dejaron botadas en nuestras casa, pensamos en venir aquí he irnos con ella a su casa- Dijo Josephine

Ya que también Sumire nos dijo que los chicos estaban aquí, no era difícil imaginar que las chicas vendrían también- Dijo Stephanie

Buen punto- Dijo Fuji

Bueno y ya terminaron, Ryoma ya gano?- Pregunto Stephanie

Por que están obvio que Ryoma gane- Dijo Tezuka

Por que siempre gana- Dijo Johanna

Por algo es el mejor del mundo o no?- Dijo Constance

Si, eso es verdad- Dijo Sakuno

Hola chicas, nosotros también estamos aquí-Dijo Oishi

Lo sentimos- Dijo Stephanie para luego saludar a todos

Pero chicos que hacen esos periodistas aquí?- pregunto Johanna, los chicos le explicaron la presencia de los mencionados, ya que aun no se iban.

Creo que es mejor que nos vamos- Dijo John

Si ahora si- Dijo Susan

Todos vieron como los periodistas ya con sus equipos devueltos, se fueron del lugar

Ya que Ryoma ya gano podríamos irnos- Dijo Ann

Es verdad Ryoma, creo que es mejor que nos vamos para la casa- Dijo Sakuno

Si, ya es bastante tarde- Dijo Tezuka

La entrenadora se enfadara si nos demoramos más- Dijo Eiji

Si creo que es mejor alistarnos para irnos- Dijo Noemí

Niños vámonos- Dijo Kaomi

Los niños se acercaron a sus respectivos padres para irse a la casa de los Tíos Sakuno y Ryoma.

Mamá podemos jugar en la casa tenis- Dijo Kenji

No creo hijo recuerda que la bis abuela nos espera con la comida- Dijo Skauno a su hijo mayor

Pero después podemos jugar- Dijo Sakura

Ay estos niños- Dijo Sakuno- no se después vemos

Sakura, yo puedo después contigo- Dijo Chiyo

Yo también puedo jugar contigo- Dijo Jacob

Yo también- Dijo Richard

Eso si que no-Dijo Ryoma celoso, no le gustaba para nada la atención de esos niños a su hija

Ryoma no seas así con nuestros hijos- Dijo Momoshiro

Entonces dile a tu hijo que no se acerque a mi hija- Dijo Ryoma

Es el colmo Ryoma son solo niños- Dijo Kevin

Si Ryoma déjalos- Dijo Sakuno

Eso si que no, no quiero a mi princesa rodeada de hombres- Dijo Ryoma

Pero Ryoma creo que estas exagerando- Dijo Sakuno

Si quieres que tu hija cuando grande sea una solterona- Dijo Momoshiro

No, pero no quiero que se le acerquen los hombres hasta los 40 años- Dijo Ryoma enojado

Ya Ryoma, no puedes ser así, acuérdate que tu también fuiste niño- Dijo Ann

Si, todos tienen derecho a tener amigos- Dijo Oishi

Ya quiero ver cuando a las gemelas se le acerquen los niños, no vas a decir lo mismo- Dijo Ryoma

He pero para eso todavía falta- Dijo Oishi nervioso, no pensó que Ryoma le dijera eso, pensándolo bien el también haría lo mismo

Pero que primitivo- Dijo Noemí- Cuñadito no seas así son solo niños

Ya Ryoma es mejor que nos vamos, después conversamos de eso- Dijo Sakuno tranquilizando a su esposo

Esta bien pero no me gusta que ellos estén tan cerca de mi Sakura- Dijo Ryoma

Ya ya- Dijo Ann- después conversamos cuando se pelearan por el amor de Sakura- termino de decir divertida

Eso no pasara nunca- Dijo Ryoma

Oye Ryoma estas insinuando que ninguno de nuestros hijos es lo bastante bueno para tu princesa?- Pregunto Billy

Ningún hombre es bueno para mi hijita- Dijo Ryoma tomando en brazos a la mencionada niña

Ya mejor nos vamos, o esta pelea será interminable- Dijo Kaomi

Si, es lo mejor- Dijo Ann

Kenji tienes que cuidar que ningún hombre se le acerque a tu hermana, desde ahora serás como su guarda espaldas- Dijo Ryoma a su hijo

Porque Papá?- pregunto inocente Kenji

Después te explica hijo, ve a buscar tus cosas para que nos vamos a la casa- le dijo Sakuno- Ryoma cálmate después sigues con eso ahora no

Oye Sakuno no me vas a decir como te fue en el medico?- Pregunto Ryoma ya mas calmado

O si se me olvidaba- Dijo Sakuno

No me extraña, aun sigues tan despistada como cuando usabas las dos trenzas, te tropezabas en todos lados y te perdías en cualquier lugar- Dijo Ryoma

Ryoma no me molestes- Dijo Sakuno inflando las mejillas

Ya no te enojes- Dijo Ryoma con una sonrisa al ver la hacer eso- te ves adorable cuando haces eso

Deja decir esas cosas- Dijo Sakuno

Bueno ya me vas a decir- Dijo Ryoma

Pero antes quiero que abras el regalo- Dijo Sakuno entregándole el regalo que tenia

Quien nos mando este regalo?- Pregunto Ryoma tomando el regalo que le pasaba su esposa

La vida- susurro Sakuno, pero Ryoma logro escucharlo

Como la vida?- Pregunto Ryoma

Ábrelo mejor y entenderás- Dijo Sakuno nerviosa

Ryoma abrió el regalo era una cajita, la abrió y en estas había un par de zapatitos de bebes. Ryoma quedo mirando las zapatitos y miro a su esposa.

No son muy pequeños para Ryota- Dijo Ryoma

A Sakuno le salió una gotita en la cabeza

Y me dices despistada a mi- Dijo Sakuno, luego agarro la mano de Ryoma y la puso en su vientre para hacerle entender el regalo- Eso quiere decir el regalo

No entiendo- Dijo Ryoma, pero después de pensar las acciones de su esposa, miro los zapatitos y luego a Sakuno y se le prendió la ampoyeta- Estas embarazada?- pregunto

Si Ryoma estoy nuevamente embarazada- Dijo Sakuno – Te alegra?

Por supuesto que si, mi amor vamos a tener otro bebe, no sabes lo feliz que me haces- Dijo Ryoma abrazando a Sakuno

Bueno en realidad son dos bebes- Dijo Sakuno con una sonrisa

Dos?- pregunto sorprendido

Si Ryoma son dos, el medico me dijo que serán mellizos, por eso dos pares de zapatitos, despistado- Dijo Sakuno

Eso es genial.- Dijo Ryoma

Que pasa Papá, porque estas tan feliz?- Pregunto Kenji

Lo que pasa es que en unos meses tendrán dos hermanitos mas-D ijo Sakuno a su hijo

Eso es cierto?- pregunto Sakura

Si princesa tendrán dos hermanos mas- Dijo Ryoma a Sakura

Que bien, podremos ser mas jugando- Dijo Sakura

Que es lo que pasa?- pregunto Ryoga- pro que abrazas tanto a Sakuno

Tío Ryoga vamos a tener dos hermanos mas- Dijo kenji

Que? Dos hermanos mas?- pregunto gritando Ryoga mirando a su hermano

Si tonto- Dijo Ryoma- no es necesario que grites nos dejaras sordos

Que pasa?- preguntaron los demás

Lo que pasa es que Sakuno esta embarazada- Dijo Ryoma

Que- Dijeron todos

Si, estoy embarazada- Dijo Sakuno

Y serán mellizos- Dijo Ryoma

Felicidades- Dijeron todos

Gracias- Dijeron Ryoma y Sakuno

Pero este hijo mío, no pierde el tiempo, mira que dejar a su esposa embarazada nuevamente, después dicen que yo soy el hentai- Dijo Nanjiro

Nanjiro no digas esas cosas enfrente de los niños- Dijo Rynko dándole un golpe en la cabeza a su esposo por imprudente- deberías felicitarlos

Hay mujer eso dolió- Dijo Nanjiro sobándose

Esa era la idea- Dijo Rynko- Felicidades Chicos, voy a ser abuela nuevamente

Si y creo que Ryoma tendrá el equipo completo de tenis si sigue así.- Dijo Momoshiro

Cállate zopenco- Dijo Ann pegándole a su esposo

Bueno entonces es otra cosa que tendremos que celebrar hoy- Dijo Tezuka

Creo que si- Dijo Eiji- el Ochiby tendrá cinco hijos y yo no tengo ninguno no es justo

Eiji cállate, aun no nos casamos- Dijo Aory

Bueno pero yo quiero un hijo- Dijo Eiji haciendo sonrojar a su novia

Después conversamos eso- Dijo Aory

Bueno creo que ahora si nos tenemos que ir- Dijo Emily

Si hay que celebrar la llegada de los dos nuevos Echizen Ryosaki- Dijo alegremente Eiji

Nos vemos en la casa- Dijo Ryoma a los demás, ya que todos se irían en sus autos con sus familias

Cada uno se fue con tu familia a los autos para dirigirse a la casa de Ryoma y Sakuno, ahora no solo celebrarían el aniversario de los esposos también celebrarían que pronto la familia creía.

Cada uno puso en marcha el auto y salieron del lugar, solo Ryoma no encendía el auto, miraba a sus hijos en sus respectivas sillas para niños en la parte trasera del vehículo y su esposa al lado de el, en el asiento del copiloto.

Que pasa Ryoma?- Pregunto Sakuno sacándolo de sus pensamientos

Nada amor, por cierto tendremos que compara un auto mas grande- Dijo Ryoma

Porque?-Pregunto Sakuno no entendiendo

Cuando lleguen nuestros mellizos no habrá espacio en este auto, creo que vamos a tener que comprar una minivan, así como vamos tendremos que comprar un bus- Dijo Ryoma divertido

Ryoma no exageres- Dijo Sakuno

Gracias mi amor- Dijo Ryoma acercándose a Sakuno y darle un tierno beso

Gracias porque?- pregunto Sakuno

Por darme una familia maravillosa y hoy darme el mejor regalo de aniversario, la noticias de los mellizos- Dijo Ryoma

Entonces gracias a ti también por darme esta hermosa familia y por ser el mejor esposo que pude haber tenido, por siempre estar al pendiente de mi y de nuestros hijos, y los que vendrán- Dijo Sakuno

Te amo- Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo para besarse nuevamente

Entonces cuando se terminaron de dar el beso Ryoma encendió el auto para irse por fin a su casa para celebrar unos de los mejores días de su vida, cuando se caso con su únicos amor, los otros días mas felices de su vida eran cuando conoció a Sakuno, cuando acepto ser su novia, cuando supieron que serian padres por primera vez, cuando nació su primer hijo, Kenji, cuando se casaron, cuando supieron que serian padres por segunda vez, cuando nació su segundo hijo. Sakura, cuando supieron que serian padres por tercera vez, cuando nació su tercer hijo, Ryota, ahora cuando se enteran de que van a ser padres por cuarta vez, pero esta vez por partida doble, también sabía que vendrían mas mejores días, ya que aun les quedaba mucha vida por delante. Los otros días que también valoraba, pero no eran su razón de ser, eran cuando por fin pudo vencer a su padre, cuando Ryoga volvió con su familia, cuando pudo ser número 1 del mundo y que aun seguía siendo, también se sintió feliz pero nada comparaba la felicidad de tener esa familia. Su propia Familia, ya que el adoraba a su esposa y cada uno de sus hijos y los que la vida les diera.

Es así como en un día que para el no había empezado para nada bien por tener que dar una entrevista que no quería y de que los periodistas se enteraran de la existencia de su familia, al final término siendo uno de los mejores días.

**FIN **

* * *

**Quiero agradecerles a todos los que le****yeron y siguieron este fic**

**También**** agradecer a las personas que dejaron sus reviews, muchas gracias**

**Además quiero también pedirles una disculpa por la demora en subir algunos capítulos, el fic estaba terminado hace mucho tiempo, pero mi computadora se me hecho a perder y me costo recuperar la información por lo tanto no podía subirlos.**

**Dejen sus Reviews por favor.  
**

**Una vez mas gracias, nos vemos, y espero que se encuentren muy bien besos a todos **


End file.
